


Шуки

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Amputation, Anal Sex, Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Когда Баки рассыпался пеплом, он не погиб, но и не попал в мир камня. Он оказался в странном мире, где не было никого, кроме Баки и шестилапых — шуки.Но даже там он встретил Стива.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень Внутренняя Монголия Баки Барнса, шестилапые аутрайдеры, каннибализм среди шестилапых, большая любовь, сияющий Старбакс, истинно сияющий Старбакс, Баки снизу, #онименяются, ксеносекс по любви, разный секс, много разного секса, боевки, ампутации подручными средствами, смерть персонажа, но смерти у меня, как у Марвел, нет.
> 
> Таймлайн между «Мстителями 3» и «Мстителями 4»
> 
> Посвящается накурившему меня сей крепкой травой Redraccoon. Его дивный NSFW арт ищите по тексту ;-)

_«Я милого узнаю по походке…»  
Музыка и слова народные_

— Ёб вашу мать, — пытаясь утереть с лица чужую вязкую, как моторное масло, кровь, осуждающе выдохнул Баки, — а мы-то думали, вы инопланетяне.

Сам с собой он называл шестилапых — шуки. Или зикси. В зависимости от того, на каком языке думал в тот момент времени.

Самим шуки (или зикси) было все равно. Они явно его не понимали и, похоже, в принципе не владели какой-либо связной речью.

Это было не очень весело, потому что никого, кроме них и Баки, вокруг не было. Там, где он оказался после боя за Вижна в Ваканде.

По правде говоря, Баки ждал, что на этот раз он точно умрет.

Ха-ха-ха!

Конечно же, он снова не угадал.

Было даже немного обидно, что он мог в очередной раз на это повестись. Он столько раз уже ошибался подобным образом, стыдно сказать.

Но по факту ему хотелось есть, пить и спать так же, как и всегда. Тело испытывало боль и уставало, а все рецепторы исправно передавали картинку, звук, запах, вкус и осязательные ощущения его помятой поношенной шкуры. С точки зрения материализма это свидетельствовало, что он жив.

В итоге складывающаяся из передаваемых рецепторами сигналов реальность представляла собой желтоватые продуваемые холодным ветром лесостепи под низким и неизменно хмурым пепельным небом. Жить было вполне можно.

К тому же, благодаря опыту Зимнего Солдата, Баки буквально шестым чувством умел находить пригодную для питья воду. Полезный навык.

С едой дела обстояли хуже. Из всех растений, которые он решился попробовать, его организм не отверг только похожие на дубовые по форме и на базилик по цвету и вкусу листья какого-то кустарника. Однако перспектива питаться исключительно одной этой оригинальной приправой, честно говоря, не очень-то его вдохновляла.

А потом его нашли шуки.

И, к счастью, некоторые части их тел оказались вполне себе съедобны.

Впрочем, похоже, они думали о нем так же, поскольку обеспечивали его поставкой свежих продуктов ежедневно и без выходных.

Автомата у Баки больше не было. Вероятно, огнестрельное оружие в загробной жизни ему не полагалось. Но каким-то образом вселенная позволила ему забрать с собой все восемь нательных ножей, так что, имея под рукой их и сколько угодно древесины, Баки в первые же дни соорудил себе два арбалета и от души запасся короткими, но мощными стрелами из очень твердого сорта местного дерева.

В самом начале Баки еще не терял надежды найти и других людей. Не зря же ему то и дело попадались весьма явные следы их пребывания в этих местах: укрепленные камнями родники, пни явно срубленных стволов, отличный, хоть и немного заржавевший, топор, застрявший в том самом очень твердом дереве (Баки его, конечно, вытащил, почистил, как смог, и с удовольствием пользовался им, как в мирных, так и не очень целях). Впрочем, самой лучшей его находкой стала, конечно, землянка. Добротная, сложенная из толстенных бревен, с надежно зарешеченными узкими бойницами окон, дверью, едва ли не в два веса той, которой запирался нижний этаж в бункере, и с пятью тяжелыми засовами.

Она стояла открытой, когда он пришел. Будто ждала его. Грех было бы не воспользоваться. Тем более, что ему уже остопиздело спать, привязав себя к верхним веткам деревьев и просыпаясь, когда беснующиеся внизу шуки начинали раскачивать их, пытаясь его свалить.

Баки умел быть благодарным за все, что давала ему жизнь. Он запасся дровами, принес воды. Развел огонь в сложенной из угловатых камней печке с извилистой зарешеченной трубой. Сварил себе похлебку из ливера шуки с базиликовыми листьями и почти несъедобными солеными орешками, которые потом повыплевывал в процессе еды, как черный перец. Проверил засовы и улегся спать, как нормальный человек, на узкой, но крепкой дощатой кровати. И наконец-то спал всю ночь, как младенец, пока по крыше скребли когтями и дышали в решетки крохотных окон как по расписанию заявившиеся шуки.

Словом, после того, как он нашел землянку, жизнь Баки существенно наладилась. У него был дом, была еда и вода, было оружие и куча каждодневных обязанностей, которыми он занимал себя, чтобы не думать о более глобальных вещах.

С отсутствием людей он быстро и как-то на удивление легко смирился. Шуки четко соблюдали неведомо кем установленные для них правила и нападали ровно четыре раза в день: в час Тигра, в час Змеи, час Обезьяны и час Свиньи по часам Ба Цзы, как для удобства определил для себя Баки. С таким графиком с ними вполне можно было иметь дело.

Солдата тянуло в степь, но приходилось обходиться ограниченными по времени вылазками, так как отбиваться от шуки на открытой местности было намного сложнее, чем в лесу. Да и туши далеко таскать не хотелось.

Баки приносил воду, рубил дрова, рубил трупы убитых шуки, топил печку, варил свой суп, прикапывал туши, валил новых тварей, выстругивал стрелы, обжигал в огне кости шуки, придумывая им применение.

Занимал себя, чтобы не думать о тех, кто остался позади. О том, без кого он сжимался по ночам в тугой комок, обнимая себя руками и беззвучно воя. Он ничего не ждал, ни на что не надеялся, он просто жил день за днем, день за днем. Чтобы не грустить, учился вырезать из чурбачков фигурки животных. Для начала осилил двух коз, козла, носорог у него не получился, поэтому он сделал слона. А у фигурки, которой полагалось изображать вставшего на задние лапы медведя, неожиданно получилась львиная грива и пугающе умная, угрожающе ласковая улыбка на морде. Солдат… Баки сначала так испугался его, что хотел сжечь, но переборол себя и оставил фигурку. Назвал Михайло Илларионовичем и каждый раз советовался с ним, когда задумывал что-то новое.

Михайло Илларионович смотрел на него, неизменно снисходительно и насмешливо кривя звериные губы улыбкой, и оставлял выбор за ним. Зимний Солдат пытался научиться у него хоть чему-нибудь.

В ту ночь бушевала такая адская буря, что даже шуки не сумели прийти в свой положенный час. На рассвете Баки с трудом смог открыть дверь, придавленную снаружи упавшим деревом. Потом возился, расчищая пространство вокруг хижины. Немного напрягся, когда шуки пропустили уже второй визит подряд, вероятно, застряв где-то в завалах. Но, отчитавшись перед Михайло Илларионовичом о своих планах, Баки все же рискнул отправиться за водой к ближайшему из имевшихся вокруг родников.

Завалы встречались через каждые десять шагов. Барнс вздыхал, пробирался сквозь них, уныло матеря бурелом,а потом потратил не меньше получаса, убирая поломанные ветки, засыпавшие колодец, и расчищая его от попавших туда листьев.

Конечно же, когда он, наконец, набрал полную бадью даже относительно чистой его стараниями воды, поломанные ветки вокруг жизнерадостно захрустели и, вскидывая свободной рукой от бедра арбалет, он уже знал, что увидит.

Шуки стояли вокруг него широким кольцом. Примерно дюжина, а возможно, и больше. Ему не было видно за завалами.

Этого стоило ожидать. Он выстрелил дважды, целя в открытые пасти ближайших тварей, так, чтобы пробить им глотки, швырнул арбалет третьему в морду и выхватил из-за пояса колун. Вытесанная из целикового чурбака кадушка с водой в другой руке тоже была вполне эффективна в ближнем бою, если лупить ей шуки прямо по морде. Ему даже удалось сломать таким ударом шею одному, но потом сделанная из лыка ручка лопнула в месте крепления, и этого оружия он тоже лишился. И все равно, все было еще не так плохо, пока после очередного удачного удара топор не застрял в черепе очередного шуки, которого тут же подмял его собрат, рванувшийся к Баки быстрее, чем тот сумел высвободить свое оружие.

И пусть против него оставалось теперь шестеро шуки (хотя нет, еще один поотставший подоспел), отбиваться от них в ближнем бою реально не было его любимым способом провести вторник.

Но, наверно, где-то пробил и его счастливый час, потому что последний шуки, судя по всему, оказался больной или бешеный (у Баки не было времени его особо рассматривать). Он ни с того ни с сего набросился на своих же с тыла, чем реально упростил Баки задачу. Пара минут — и среди сломанных веток и мертвых тел остались только они двое. Баки предплечьем утер пот со лба и удобнее перехватил нож, не успев даже вздохнуть по-человечески, прежде чем последний шуки чуть присел на задние лапы и предсказуемо бросился на него.

И стоило только этой кожисто-черной гладкой туше врезаться в него, нижним рукам сжать его бока, а верхним так ловко перехватить запястья, как у Баки все тело свело от невозможной догадки. От всеобъемлющего, почти болезненного чувства узнавания. Остро, отчаянно заныло в груди, сдавило горло. Невозможно стало вдохнуть. Невозможное стало возможным.

А шуки вдруг мягко боднул его лбом в лоб, а потом прижался мордой к плечу, отчаянно крепко стискивая в объятии.

— Боже ты ж хрень какая, — растерянно выдохнул Баки и надавил левым локтем от земли. Шуки без малейшего сопротивления позволил ему перекатить их так, чтобы Баки оказался сверху. Безбоязненно отпустил его руки и вместо этого взял в свои заскорузлые жесткие ладони лицо Баки.

И Баки знал, что если ударит его сейчас ножом куда-нибудь в чувствительное и мягкое место, тот только охнет и так и останется лежать под ним. Радостный и открытый. Не обвиняя и не закрываясь.

Потому что такое уже было.

— Боже, придурок, я думал, ты меньше… и белее, — сдавленным горлом выдавил Баки и, наклонившись над жуткой мордой, прижался открытым ртом к мокрому краю его пасти. — Господи, Стиви, ты невозможный. Ты просто невозможный!

— Аггртых! — ласково проворчал в ответ Стив и лизнул его длинным холодным языком.

С минуту они просто обнимались, потом Баки поднялся и протянул Стиву руку, чтобы помочь встать. Тот фыркнул, перевернулся на живот и сам легко поднялся на четвереньки (на шестереньки?).

— Найдешь мой арбалет? — попросил Баки, спихнув ногой одного убитого шуки с другого и вытаскивая из нижнего застрявший топор.

— Утхык, — фыркнул Стив и, повертев плоской головой, оперативно принес арбалет, по счастью, не затоптанный никем в драке. Баки на автомате тут же зарядил его новыми стрелами-болтами и осмотрел сцену побоища.

— Давай уберем тушки от колодца и завалим их сучьями, — хозяйственно предложил он, а потом, не удержавшись, коснулся острой, вздыбленной, как у борзой, лопатки Стива и спросил: — Или ты голодный? Тогда оставь одного пожирнее. Я его разделаю, поджарим филейку.

— Ухык, — сказал Стив и решительно замотал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Если ты это сейчас говоришь как противник каннибализма, то учти — жрать больше нечего, — предупредил Баки, чувствуя, как внутри все звенит, становится легко и светло от радости. — Если, конечно, ты не планируешь съесть меня.

— Угхык, — задумчиво сказал Стив и, осторожно сомкнув звериные челюсти на железном предплечье, сделал вид, что жует его. — Урурвум, — пробормотал он, смешливо и ласково блеснув четырьмя желтыми щелями глаз без зрачков.

— Пошляк, — фыркнул Баки, аккуратно высвобождая руку. — До дома не можешь потерпеть?

Работая вдвоем в три пары рук, они оперативно сволокли убитых шуки в ближайший овраг и забросали сломанными ветками и деревцами. Баки, правда, все равно хотел отрубить окорочок одного из покойничков, но Стив отодвинул его в сторону и банально оторвал эту несчастную ногу.

— Позер, — улыбнулся Баки и шлепнул его по голой гладкой черной заднице.

Стив только одобрительно заворчал в ответ.

— Ведро, блин, сломали, — Баки подобрал свою кадушку, жадно напился из нее и протянул Стиву, который, нырнув в нее мордой, принялся шумно лакать, как собака. — Но ты не волнуйся, Стиви, тут только ручка лопнула, я ее починю. И, наверно, надо будет вторую такую выдолбить. Нам воды теперь больше будет надо.

Стив, вынырнув наконец из кадушки, вылил остатки воды себе на голову, потом снова зачерпнул до краев и, обхватив ее в сгиб второй правой руки, вопросительно глянул на Баки: мол, показывай, куда дальше?

Баки закинул на плечо их добычу и махнул рукой в нужном направлении.

— Ты, похоже, недавно здесь, да? — спросил он. — Как ты только меня нашел здесь?

Стив выразительно пошевелил крупными ноздрями, потом прижал лапу к груди.

— Да ладно, не так уж от меня и воняет, — засмеялся Баки. — Я вообще-то серьезно, Стив. Раз уж ты у нас опять в новом внезапном образе, я так понимаю, в Ваканде я тебя бросил без присмотра.

Двигаясь на пяти конечностях, будто горилла (с парой дополнительных лап и ведром под мышкой), шуки, которым стал Стив, без труда доставал головой Баки до плеча.

— Сознавайся, ты пошел к жрице Баст и, вероятно, как-то так охуенно отлизал ей, что она нашла способ закинуть тебя сюда? — Стив недовольно боднул его головой, и Баки снова засмеялся: — Что, не сумел? В жизни не поверю, что такой бойскаут, как ты, стал бы угрожать почтенной матроне, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Стив еще больше оскалил свои угрожающе огромные зубы и отрицательно замотал головой, а потом заскулил и как-то хрипло захныкал.

— О, ты ей поплакался, и она тебя пожалела? Осваиваешь новые трюки без меня, брат? — уважительно заметил Баки и продолжил: — Короче, как-то ты ее уболтал отправить тебя ко мне, верно?

Стив кивнул и тихонько завыл.

— Ох, совру, если скажу, что не удивился, увидев тебя таким, — признал Баки. — Но, видать, другого способа перекинуть тебя сюда старая карга не нашла. Все же мы явно не в Приднестровье.

Они перебрались через поваленное дерево и зашагали дальше.

— Страшно было? — спросил Баки и погладил Става по загривку, когда тот ожидаемо замотал головой. — Ладно, скажи лучше, как там без меня мои козы? Ты хоть раз проверял их? Или вам с Т’Чаллой не до того было после битвы?

Стив опустил свою длинную голову, скорбно покачал ей, а потом посмотрел на Баки и выдохнул:

— Кхчааа урх.

Баки поджал губы. Молодой король был хорошим человеком. Но война всегда забирает самых лучших.

— Кто еще? — спросил он. Стив молчал.

— Чем закончилась битва, Стив? Танос повержен?

— Ууусх… сху… — прохрипел Стив и сделал свободной левой рукой плавное движение вперед.

— Ушел, значит, — сообразил Баки. — И забрал камень Вижна? — Стив кивнул. Баки помрачнел. — Вижн?

— Урх, — признал Стив. У Баки внутри тревожно похолодело:

— А Ванда?

— Урх, — Стив поник еще больше.

— Сэм?

— Уууурх.

— Черт, Стиви, — родные люди Стива были и его родными людьми. — Нат?

— Ык, — с облегчением сообщил Стив.

— Слава богу, хоть кто-то из наших остался, — выдохнул Баки, а потом решился спросить еще об одном человеке, за судьбу которого искренне переживал: — Принцесса Шури?

— Ык, — уверенно ответил Стив.

Баки прижал руку к груди. Еще один хороший человек уцелел.

— Надеюсь, хоть она сообразит позаботиться о моих козах. Эта девочка — одна из немногих реально разумных людей, встречавшихся мне в последние годы, — сказал он. Стив согласно кивнул, и Баки сразу стало легче на душе. И все же он должен был сказать Стиву. Вопрос был только в том, как сделать это, чтобы не резануть его слишком сильно: — Мы прямо как в книжке с тобой, Стиви, можешь представить. Помнишь, ты читал мне «Таинственный остров» Жюля Верна? Вот тут примерно все то же самое. Только без моря и пиратов. Необитаемый мир. Ты, я и шуки. Ну, шестилапые, твой новый вид, как в итоге получилось. Но учти, Стиви, — Баки немного повеселел при виде того, как спокойно Стив воспринял информацию о том, что кроме Баки никого из своих он здесь не обнаружит, — если ты сейчас думаешь назвать это место Новый Новый Йорк или Новый Бруклин, то уже поздно.

Шуки Стив смотрел на него яркими желтыми глазами и тихонько кашлял, как надеялся Баки, посмеиваясь.

— Я уже его назвал. Добро пожаловать в мою Очень Внутреннюю Монголию.

— Гхы? — спросил Стив.

— О, я тебе расскажу, приятель, — Баки перекинул окорочек на другое плечо и продолжил. — В Союзе со мной работал один врач. Психотерапевт, гипнотизер. Очень отстраненный, всегда серьезный, вещь в себе. Один раз я подслушал, как он разговаривал с кем-то из коллег и сказал ему, что к пониманию некоторых тонкостей психики он пришел, когда был во Внутренней Монголии. Я тогда был еще совсем растерянный после амнезии и на полном серьезе решил, что Внутренняя Монголия — это состояние сознания. Через несколько лет мне довелось побывать там в реальности. Суровое место, я тебе скажу, Стив. Здесь намного лучше.

Стив потянулся, потерся мордой о его плечо, и они, наконец, вышли к хижине.

— Ну, добро пожаловать, — улыбнулся Баки. — Мой дом — твой дом. В общем, все как обычно, Стиви.

Баки открыл дверь, и Стив протиснулся под низковатую для себя притолоку. И, черт, в хижине и одному было не особо просторно, вдвоем же они ощущали себя как две взрослые собаки в одной будке. Стив виновато заворчал, поставил ведро и, попятившись, как мог задвинулся задом в дальний угол. С интересом огляделся, сверкая желтыми щелями глаз.

Баки растопил печку, а потом, проходя мимо, поцеловал Стива в нос.

— Не обращай внимания, если буду ворчать, — сказал он. — Я очень рад, что ты здесь, Стив. И очень благодарен.

— Йееегыр, — приглушенно ответил Стив и привлек его к себе всеми четырьмя руками, так жадно стиснув в объятиях, что у Баки взволнованно и душно потянуло внизу живота.

— Потом, — пообещал он, гладя жесткие щеки Стива. — Обещаю, все будет. Но сейчас дай мне разделать и поставить тушиться мясо.

— Акырх, акыр-кырх, — заворчал, кажется, пытаясь убедить его, Стив, и нижние руки уверенно скользнули вниз и сжали его ягодицы. — Кыррр, — промурлыкал он Баки в шею.

— Что захочешь, родной. Все, что захочешь, — не колеблясь, ответил Баки. — Я тоже хочу. Имей терпение. Мы же не будем есть сырое мясо.

— Агыртыркх, шыгыр? — чуть насмешливо ответил Стив и показал Баки свои огромные новые зубы.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь есть их мясо сырым, — хмыкнул Баки. — Я тоже могу. Я уже ел, но совершенно не хочу, чтобы из-за этого у меня завелись какие-нибудь очень внутренние монгольские черви.

Стив снова закашлялся, весело щуря глаза, и еще раз крепко-крепко стиснул перед тем, как отпустить.

Давно уже Баки не готовил с таким упоением и радостью, болтая и смеясь в процессе над собственными шутками. Стив довольно скоро выбрался из своего угла и с интересом исследовал скромное жилище Баки, постоянно задевая хозяина то плечом, то бедром, то лапой. Когда все было готово, Баки подал им мясо с базиликовыми листьями и новинкой своего меню — кислыми луковицами — на скромной деревянной посуде, оставшейся в доме от прежних хозяев. Баки повернулся позвать Стива к столу и увидел, как тот разглядывает фигурки животных на полке.

— О, ты уже познакомился с моей командой, — улыбнулся он. — Тут есть твой тезка. — Баки потянулся через широкое плечо Стива и пододвинул козла ближе. Стив хмыкнул без тени обиды и неожиданно взял узкой мозолистой лапой фигурку медведя-льва. — Хыы? — как-то неожиданно резко спросил он.

— Поставь на место, — строго сказал Баки. — Ты его не знаешь. Я… сам его не знаю.

— Фхххрс? — почти прорычал Стив.

— Нет, конечно, — Баки отнял у него медведя. — Это не он. Я же сказал, я не знаю… не помню, кто это. Мне он тоже не нравится, — против воли признал он. — Но если я его вырезал, значит, надо. Пусть будет. Мне это важно, понимаешь?

— Хыр, — несколько мрачно, но серьезно ответил Стив и прислонился к его плечу.

К тому моменту, как они поели, снаружи снова потемнело. За узкими бойницами окошек выл и бесновался ветер, стонали под его ударами деревья.

— Спасибо, что нашел меня, милый, — сказал Баки, увлекая Стива к своей узкой лежанке. Он еще не очень представлял, как они сделают это, но ему было все равно, как-нибудь да приспособятся. В конце концов, на войне им приходилось уединяться в куда менее приспособленных для этого условиях. А здесь у них был собственный дом!

Стив пах резковато и неожиданно вкусно, его черная шкура бугрилась незнакомыми мышцами, туго перевитыми и отчетливо проступающими на поверхности сухожилиями. Баки жадно отслеживал их пальцами, давая вылизывать свою шею, вытаскивать себя из пропахшей немытым телом одежды. И ничуть не удивился, когда обнаружил, что обнимает бедра склонившегося над ним шуки ногами, прижимается к жесткой грудной клетке, тянет к себе длинную морду, сжав скулы обеими руками. Открыл рот и закрыл глаза, позволяя длинному скользкому языку настойчиво и жадно заполнить себе рот. Сам вцепился намертво, даже самому себе не смея признаться, что, на самом деле, не ждал, не надеялся, не… а Стив все равно нашел его даже здесь, и так потрясающе скоро. Снова изменил себя и снова нашел. Без бездны холодного тоскливого мрака между тогда и сейчас. У Баки горло перехватило от разом накативших на него радости, благодарности, облегчения.

— Стив, Стиви, — прошептал он, беспорядочно целуя безгубую вытянутую морду. — Спасибо, спасибо тебе, родной.

— Хххыыр, — ласково и очень серьезно ответил Стив, заглянул в лицо, а потом без особого труда перевернул Баки вниз лицом, подхватил верхними руками под грудь, привычно правильно жестко сжал соски, а нижними притянул вверх, к своему паху, бедра Баки.

— Не дашь посмотреть? — тая от уверенно-властных прикосновений Стива, спросил Баки.

— Кхамынр, — пробурчал Стив и провел длинными (кажется, на целую фалангу длиннее человеческих) пальцами по его губам.

— С чего это? — фыркнул Баки. — Я, конечно, адски соскучился и не против дать тебе по слюне. — Он не удержался и все-таки всосал в рот жесткие пальцы. Навалившийся на него сзади и сверху Стив был могучим, таким твердым; между ягодиц давило веско и многообещающе. Баки застонал, чувствуя, что теряет мысль и усилием заставляя себя довысказать ее: — Но серьезно, из нас двоих ты сейчас чемпион слюнявая пасть, не логичнее ли было бы тебе самому?

Верхние лапы тут же отпустили его, на прощанье сильно дернув сосок, задницу Баки совсем вздернули в воздух, мокрое дыхание коснулось ягодиц, и в расщелину между ними без колебания скользнул длинный язык.

— Блядь! — Баки дернулся, непроизвольно толкнул Стива обеими ногами в живот и шлепнулся на кровать, а тот, не удержавшись на не слишком устойчивых задних конечностях, качнулся от удара назад и отпустил его. — Придурок, я же жопу не мыл.

— Харынх, — беспечно и при этом как-то особенно нутряно и сладострастно проурчал Стив и, поймав его за щиколотку, потянул обратно к себе. Баки обернулся, чтобы строго посмотреть на него: Стив возвышался над ним на задних ногах в изножии кровати, подсвеченный огнем из печки — их единственным источником освещения. В свете живого пламени его глянцевая шкура переливалась, как медь. У Баки перехватило дыхание, гордо стоящий член дернулся к животу и так обильно потек, что по жадно шевельнувшимся ноздрям Стива стало ясно: он это чует.

— Я не мылся по-человечески больше недели, детка, — сглатывая слюну при виде густых тяжелых теней в паху Стива, признался Баки. — Помнишь, внутре-монгольские черви? Мы же не хотим этого? Завтра, если ты не передумаешь, я вымоюсь для тебя, — пообещал он.

— Хур, — согласился Стив и снова наклонился к нему. В ответ Баки сам послушно перевернулся, встал на четыре кости, как он хотел, и с облегчением выдохнул, снова ощутив на своей коже все четыре сильные руки Стива. Две узкие жесткие ладони огладили его плечи, спину, бока. И в то же самое время вторая пара скользнула от коленей вверх к ягодицам.

— Мм-м-м, четыре руки — это нечто, — поддаваясь уверенной ласке, простонал Баки и попросил: — Ну, не тяни. Я оттуда сам не потеку для тебя. Как бы ни хотел.

Пошлый чмокающий звук предупредил его перед тем, как мокрая, будто вынутая из бутылки с растительным маслом рука скользнула между его ягодицами.

— Да, боже, Стиви, да! — Баки сам подался навстречу незнакомым знакомым жестким пальцам, жадно сжал их внутри. — Я с ума без тебя сходил, ты так нужен, — буквально проскулил он, пытаясь яростно трахать себя на твердые пальцы, невзирая на крепко сжавшие его бедра нижние руки Стива. — Скорее, возьми меня уже. Потом наиграешься.

— Ыррр, — согласно заурчал Стив, и Баки, не удержавшись, потянулся живой рукой назад, к его паху.

— Какой сюрприз ты мне на этот раз приготовил? — мурлыкнул он, осторожно касаясь возбужденного нового члена Стива. Члена шуки Стива. Обоих. Членов. — Родной, да у тебя, похоже, везде прибыло запасных игроков. Я говорю «запасных игроков», потому что не все сразу, ладно? Ты же не будешь все в меня совать?

— Урных, — разубедил его Стив и, часто дыша, склонился над спиной Баки, позволившего ему прижать головку одного из твердых членов к своему отверстию, направляя тот внутрь. — Ахравыр, ахр…

Первое мгновение проникновения внутрь со Стивом всегда было как падение в водоворот. Баки никогда не говорил ему об этом, даже как комплимент. Он боялся, что Стив тогда решит изменить что-то, а Баки любил даже это. Любил то, каким беспомощным он ощущал себя под Стивом, любил отдаваться его власти, уступать контроль. Доверять свое тело. Свои желания, свою способность перетерпеть, переждать боль, когда надо; свое удовольствие — весь этот шквал ощущений тому единственному человеку, которому готов был отдать себя всего без остатка. Всю жизнь. Всегда.

— ОбожемойСтиииииив! — в голос застонал он, вцепляясь пальцами в твердое бедро. — О, боже, боже!

— Ыр гыр, — прохрипел Стив ему в загривок и размашисто лизнул его вдоль хребта, успокаивая. — Ырррррррр.

А потом нижние руки по-хозяйски сдавили, зафиксировали его бедра, и Стив стал его трахать. Неудержимо, жестко, однозначно, прямолинейно, бескомпромиссно. С той же безжалостной неотвратимостью небесного рока, с которой происходило все в жизни Баки, но только от Стива он принимал это с благодарностью и нежностью.

— О, еще, детка, да, да, — хрипел он открытым ртом в простыни, растворяясь в нахлынувшем шквале ощущений, не в силах отделять их друг от друга: жесткие, шершавые ладони Стива, до синяков сжимающие его мышцы, твердое тело на нем и в нем, жжение и истома внутри от бесконечных карающих рывков, второй член, трущийся о его задницу, пока Стив не направил его вниз, к туго подобравшейся мошонке Баки.

— Я… я так скучал, — взвыл Баки, яростно вцепляясь обеими руками в покрывало, чтобы не трогать себя, продлить еще немного упоительный миг на самой грани, и все равно срываясь с обрыва даже без рук. — Родной, милый, детка. Мой Стиви. Стиви!

Стив хрипло взревел над ним, скользя зубами по спине и плечам, явно рассерженный невозможностью укусить Баки своей новой пастью сбоку в основании шеи, как они оба любили, а потом с глухим рыком сжал его зубами поперек горла, вминая в постель и продолжая упоенно давить. Баки сам не понял, кончил ли он тут же второй раз подряд, или что вообще произошло. Он был на вершине. В эйфории и передозе. Как всегда было со Стивом. Всегда. Даже если им просто случалось неловко отдрочить друг другу когда-то в детстве. Каждый раз со Стивом его кидало за грань, и это было так офигенно классно, что хотелось только одного — чтобы и Стиву было так же потрясающе здорово быть с ним.

И он уже чувствовал, что Стив близко, совсем близко, уже почти… Поэтому когда тот вдруг рывком высвободился и, хрипя, брызнул желтовато-поблескивающим семенем куда-то на пол, Баки сначала растерялся, а потом скорее обиделся. И даже немного разозлился.

— Какого хуя, Стив? — не придумал способа умнее сформулировать свою почти что обиду Баки.

Стив, все еще загнанно дыша, опустился на все шесть конечностей. Все такой же медно-блестящий в свете огня из печки. Заворчал чуть устало, прямо посмотрел на севшего на постели Баки и потянулся к нему верхней рукой, поймал за живое запястье, замотал головой, заурчал ровно и успокаивающе. Потом собрал другой рукой капли своей желтоватой спермы, поднес ее к своей морде, сделал вид, что лизнул, а после очень убедительно изобразил блюющего большого кота.

— Ты побоялся, что мне будет от этого плохо? — догадался Баки и широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как обиду разом сметает растроганной благодарностью. — Мой парень самый заботливый в мире.

И все же природное любопытство заставило Баки поймать испачканную руку Стива за запястье и притянуть к себе. На вид его сперма особо не отличалась по консистенции от человеческой, а пахла так грешным делом даже почти маняще.

— Проверим? — предложил Баки.

Стив заворчал с сомнением и неодобрением.

— Безобидный эксперимент, — Баки изо всех сил постарался придать своему лицу то трогательное выражение, которое не раз выручало его даже в бытность Зимним Солдатом. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты шарахался от меня так, будто больше всего боишься, что я залечу и заставлю тебя жениться на мне, Стиви. — новой железной рукой Баки ласково коснулся бедра Стива. — Так вот уверяю тебя. Я точно не залечу. — Баки подвинулся еще ближе, дотянулся поцеловать его в плечо и продолжил: — И мне очень приятно, что ты заботишься обо мне, но вдруг ты дуешь на воду. Давай проверим.

Стив заворчал и неохотно вытер сперму Баки о бедро.

— То есть, если нога отсохнет — не жалко? — фыркнул Баки и покачал головой: ощущалась сперма на коже… как сперма. Точно так же, как собственная у него на животе. — Так мы не проверим. Нужен контакт со слизистой.

— Ффф, — встревоженно ответил Стив, но Баки оказался быстрее и успел лизнуть его пальцы.

Стив зарычал на него так, что даже обрызгал слюнями, но Баки не обиделся, понимая, что напугал его.

На вкус сперма шуки больше всего напоминала соленую лакрицу. И это было даже совсем неплохо, потому что, несмотря на специфический вкус, лакрицу Баки любил. Спустя полминуты задумчивого перекатывания ее во рту Баки сглотнул и прислушался к своему желудку.

— Думаю, все нормально, — заключил он и пожал плечами в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Стива. — То есть, если, конечно, выпить за раз литр этого добра, скорее всего, все равно стошнит. Но, думаю, от обычной спермы такое тоже может быть.

Стив, кажется, с облегчением выдохнул, сжал рукой его плечо, подался ближе и мокро облизал подбородок и шею. Баки подвинул кровать обратно вплотную к стене и устроился на боку в самой глубине, но Стив отрицательно помотал головой и, подбросив еще поленьев в печку, улегся возле кровати Баки на полу. Тот не стал спорить. Места для двоих на его койке все равно не было.

Буря за окнами давно стихла, Баки был вымотан, удовлетворен и счастлив.

— Спокойной ночи, родной, — шепнул он и, свесив руку, погладил Стива по загривку.

— Урррр, — ласково ответил тот и довольно вздохнул.

Баки спал глубоко и крепко, поэтому особенно дико было пробудиться от двойного звериного рева и грохота срываемых с двери засовов. Стив вылетел в ночь быстрее, чем Баки успел что-либо сделать, и пока он, голый и босой, матерясь, хватал оружие и ботинки, снаружи царил какой-то хаос, топот и слоновий концерт.

И хотя все это заняло не больше пары минут, когда Баки выскочил на крыльцо, все уже кончилось. Его Стив, великолепный и гордый, стоял к нему спиной над двумя изломанными трупами и еще одним, корчившимся в судорогах, пока Стив милосердно не сломал ему шею. Остальные… сбежали?

— Показал им, чья это территория? — поддразнил Баки и опустил арбалет. — Пошли спать. У нас четыре часа до следующей доставки продуктов, а еще этих убирать.

Пока Баки тщательно ставил все засовы обратно, Стив подбросил еще дров в печку и шумно напился из ведра, не подумав, что смыл их питьевой водой кровь со своей морды. Баки не стал ему об этом говорить.

— Обычно я не выбегаю к ним каждый раз, когда они приходят трясти пиписьками, — сказал он вместо этого. — В дом они проникнуть не могут. Они пробовали. Парочку я подстрелил через окно, чтоб не совались мордами. Понимаю, что это не твой стиль, но, Стиви, четыре часа утра, они каждый день так приходят, а я спать хочу.

— Фр-гур, — смущенно ответил Стив и лизнул его в плечо, а потом серьезно спросил: — Фгн-хфр?

— Нормально, сам видишь же, — отмахнулся Баки. — Шестилапые шуки, конечно, крепкие парни, но не бессмертные же. Нормально справляюсь. — Он зевнул, сбросил ботинки и забрался обратно в кровать, наблюдая за Стивом из-под приспущенных век. — У всех есть свои слабые места. Парочку я уже нашел.

Стив подошел вплотную к кровати, присел на корточки, опираясь одной лапой о край, а другой взял руку Баки и прижал к своему телу между пластинами на боку, где у человека располагалась бы селезенка. Зазор был сантиметра три, не больше, но под ним отчетливо прощупывалась открытая мышца. Как ни смешно, это было именно то место, куда Баки собирался вогнать ему нож, когда Стив повалил его, и если бы он не перехватил Баки заранее за запястья… Баки решил, что не будет думать об этом.

— Я знаю, — ласково сказал он. — И еще здесь. — Он передвинул их руки к другой слабой точке. — И вот здесь тоже, да? Я не совсем уверен. Один раз удачно вышло.

— Ыр, ыр, — соглашался Стив, а потом запрокинул голову и прижал пальцы Баки в месте стыка ключиц, давая ощутить совсем близко пульсирующий под кожей пульс.

— Ох, милый. — У Баки защемило в груди от искреннего доверия в его жесте, и он только согласно кивал, запоминая слабые места, которые показывал ему Стив. — Спасибо. Я понял.

— Унка-ыррррр, — одобрил Стив и, приподнявшись, потянул руку Баки себе в пах.

— Вообще-то вашему брату туда не очень доберешься, учитывая, что вы все больше на четвереньках, — засмеялся Баки. — Хотя это было предсказуемо. У всех там слабое место. Или… ты мне на другое намекаешь, жеребчик?

Баки уверенно ощупал втянутые внутрь, и правда на манер лошадиных, гениталии Стива, в ответ изнутри набухли и потянулись к нему оба члена.

— Тыкр, — мягко сказал Стив, убрал его руку и лизнул в шею. — Фаааа.

— Ладно, сплю, — зевнул Баки, устраиваясь удобнее. — Утром так утром.

Стив ткнулся мордой ему в живот, обнял Баки за талию и так на этот раз и остался: телом на полу, а мордой и плечами — на кровати. Баки в ответ обнял его гладкую голову и свернулся вокруг нее.

— Хороший мой, — сонно пробормотал он. — Мой хороший. Спасибо, что ты рядом.

Утром Баки проснулся помятым и расслабленным, пошарил руками там, где лежала голова Стива и разом взвился, не обнаружив ее. Стива в избушке не было, но все вокруг пахло им, пахло вчерашним сексом, и Баки успокоился. Встал, немного размялся. Соскреб ногтями присохшую сперму с живота, с сожалением осмотрел постельное белье, сурово подлежащее стирке.

К приходу Стива, предсказуемо бегавшего за свежей водой к роднику, Баки успел приступить к разделке одного из ночных гостей, как ему показалось, помягче и помоложе.

Они со Стивом коротко поцеловались и разделили обязанности. Баки пошел готовить им завтрак, а Стив остался потрошить и прикапывать трупы. К тому моменту, когда они подкрепились, он успел утробными звуками и жестикуляцией поделиться с Баки своими идеями. Для начала он предложил снять с убитых шуки шкуры, потому что из них можно было сделать меха для воды и еще массу нужных в хозяйстве вещей из кожи. Затем сообщил, что он решил окружить дом ловушками для шуки, раз уж Баки не нравилось выбегать драться с ними по ночам.

Баки наблюдал его пантомиму и слушал его, постоянно напоминая себе делать серьезное лицо и перестать улыбаться, как счастливый идиот. Как та солдатка, муж которой вернулся с войны живым и всерьез намеревался поднять хозяйство.

После завтрака Стив пошел прикопать трупы шуки в стороне от их дома, и судя по тому, как он вертел головой и осматривал окрестные деревья и рельеф местности, обдумывал в процессе, как лучше разместить ловушки. Баки в это время наколол им еще дров (форма лап Стива не позволяла держать топор, зато копать ими оказалось очень даже удобно), потом уселся на крыльце и принялся делать новую ручку для кадушки. А закончив, просто смотрел на Стива, смотрел, смотрел. Пил каждое его движение глазами.

— Интересно, старая ведьма специально сделала тебя самым красивым шуки среди шуки? — медленно облизнув губы, наконец сказал он. — Ведь противные же твари, признай честно. Уроды, одно слово. А смотрю на тебя и любуюсь.

Стив бросил закапывать останки последнего шуки и всем телом развернулся к Баки. Поднялся, намеренно давая рассмотреть себя.

— Вот как так получается? — спросил Баки, тоже поднимаясь и отступая к плоскому скату крыши. — Все шуки мерзкие и на одно лицо, а ты вроде во всем такой же, а глазам больно, какой красивый. Разве что только слишком тощий. Постараюсь тебя лучше кормить, Стиви, обещаю. — Чувствуя на себе привычно жгучий взгляд Стива, Баки расстегнул и сбросил с плеч куртку, потянулся к ремню. — Иди уже сюда, морда страшная.

Стив припал на четвереньки и одним прыжком оказался возле него, вздернул вверх, наваливаясь и вминая в пологий скат крыши. Шаря языком и руками по телу, вместе с Баки сдирая с него одежду. Недовольно взревел, не сумев сразу справиться с ботинками.

— Зато ты теперь всегда голый, так что мне повезло, — рассмеялся Баки, чуть ли не выдирая шнурки и сбрасывая ботинки, хотя изначально собирался только спустить штаны, чтобы дать Стиву доступ. Но тот вдруг бухнулся перед ним на землю и прошелся языком вверх от пальцев ноги к колену и выше, выше. Потом так же на другой ноге. Глянул снизу вверх и обвил длинным сильным языком член Баки, сжал уверенно и осторожно, потянул на себя. Баки закричал. Так ему еще никогда не делали. И хрен с ним, что форма пасти Стива не позволяла ему отсосать, как это делают люди, так было тоже обжигающе здорово. Стив заурчал и подхватил Баки под задницу, почти усадив себе на плечи. Язык скользил, то сдавливая, то ослабляя хватку, расслабляясь и снова сжимая кольца, как змея.

— Я… я вымыл задницу, Стиви. Я… если хочешь, — прошептал Баки, откидываясь спиной на скате, и засмеялся, когда лапы Стива тут же вздернули его ноги еще выше, а язык без колебания нырнул под мошонку, туда, где твердые когти нижних рук уже растягивали для него дырку Баки.

— Хочу тебя! — вскрикнул Баки, ощутив, как неумолимо холодный влажный язык пробирается ему внутрь.

— Урывуууууур, — заурчал Стив ему прямо туда, и Баки чуть не кончил сразу же, от одной только нежной вибрации этого звука. Стив чуть отстранился, нежно куснул его за задницу, давая передохнуть, и снова втолкнул в него свой обалденный язык. Прохладный, мокрый и гибкий, как морская змея. Задел простату и заполз еще глубже, глубже.

Было так хорошо, что Баки чуть не разрыдался от чувств.

— Трахни меня, — предплечьем утирая глаза и нос, приказал он. — Не заставляй просить дважды.

Язык толкнулся внутри еще пару раз, и Стив плавно поднялся над Баки, помогая тому обнять себя ногами за талию, прижимая пахом к своему паху, и сразу же без проволочки вставляя один из своих членов ему внутрь. Единым плавным движением на всю длину.

— Да, Стиви, да, — простонал Баки, расслабляясь, раскрываясь ему навстречу, смакуя сам момент их соития. — Стиви, милый.

Черное кожистое тело навалилось на него, прижимая к крыше. Член внутри жадно дернулся сам по себе.

— Ох, не всего я тебя рассмотрел на свету, — с сожалением прошептал Баки, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею под ласки языка Стива. Закинул железную руку ему на плечо, а живой огладил до локтя верхнюю руку Стива. Тот заворчал и принялся с оттягом ебать Баки, держа почти на весу. Его второй член снова терся о член Баки, на этот раз зажатый между их телами; гладкий, кожистый, жесткий по ощущениям.

  


Они трахались у стены своего дома при свете дня, открытые, свободные и бесстыдные. Совершенно одни в этой бескрайней Очень Внутренней Монголии. Никого не страшась и не стесняясь. Стив так возбудился, что сбился с ритма, а в его ворчании стали слышаться звериные стоны. У Баки все тело гудело от его искренней страсти, хотелось вцепиться в него и хныкать, но вместо этого Баки сжал зубы на шее Стива, кусая неподатливую жесткую шкуру со всей силы, яростно и влюбленно. Стив охнул, почти как человек, и кончил ему внутрь и одновременно на живот. Так что Баки успел сжать оба их члена вместе, чувствуя кожей его мощную пульсацию и сам сгорая за ним следом.

К следующему визиту шуки они успели одеться и в целом привести себя в порядок. Завалили еще двоих (Стив потом сволок их тушки куда-то в лес), так как ему, похоже, надоело копать, а после пошли к реке. Идти туда было минут сорок бодрым шагом, и по дороге Баки рассказал Стиву, что когда в последний раз был там, нашел на берегу красную глину, и что если бы им повезло найти еще и руду, он смог бы, наверное, сделать примитивные инструменты, как у древних людей.

Река была неглубокой и быстрой, а вода в ней — достаточно холодной. Но появление в доме Стива обязывало, поэтому Баки снова разделся и решительно влез в воду, вместо мыла стирая с себя грязь мелким песком.

В последние годы (десятки лет? Еще на войне?) ему стало плевать, как он теперь выглядит, но для Стива хотелось стать (или хотя бы казаться) лучше, быть привлекательнее. Чего греха таить, Стив всегда на него так действовал. Как будто одно его присутствие рядом заставляло Баки хотеть прыгнуть выше головы, лишь бы тот увидел и оценил. Заморыш. Удивительно, что, оказалось, даже время и Гидра так и не смогли изменить этого.

— Эй, Капитан Шуки, не так уж и холодно, иди сюда, — позвал Баки мявшегося на берегу Стива. — Или ты теперь боишься воды? Учти, попу мыть никто не отменял.

Стив на берегу демонстративно фыркнул, а потом почти сел на задницу, хитро согнулся, отвел одну ногу в сторону и весьма наглядно изобразил, что вылизывает себя, как кот.

— Фу, Стиви, видела бы тебя сейчас твоя мама! — Баки засмеялся, а потом невольно протянул к нему обе руки, и Стив сразу же оказался рядом, вломившись в воду всем телом и далеко разбрызгивая ее. Буквально втек в объятия Баки, навалился, облапив всеми четырьмя верхними конечностями разом за плечи, поперек спины и за задницу, и снова властно прихватил зубами поперек горла. У Баки голова закружилась от разлившейся внутри нежности и, может быть, немного от асфиксии. И вроде было не время и не место, хотя какое это теперь имело значение? Им теперь везде было и время, и место. Они решали сами, не для кого и не перед кем было притворяться. Вообще.

Впрочем, Стив отпустил его почти сразу, может быть, почувствовав, что в этот раз прихватил слишком сильно. Опустился рядом на все шесть конечностей, наклонил голову и провурвуркал себе под нос, явно намекая, что его руками теперь не очень удобно мыться. По большому счету, Баки решил, что Стив кривит душой, но возражать не стал. Ему самому хотелось касаться этого тела. Хотя, опять же, стоило признать, ему всегда хотелось касаться любого тела, в котором был его Стив: в равной мере как щуплого и костлявого, когда-то в юности, так и будто сошедшего с картин и статуй совершенства, в которое превратила его сыворотка. Точно так же хотелось трогать, гладить ладонями теперь и его жесткую неподатливую шкуру, ласкать, даже видя, что Стив больше почти не чувствует обычных прикосновений, водить ладонями по тугим мышцам, осязательно любоваться.

— Хыкан вырувр вааа. Такцыкыч. Вааааа, — задумчиво и со светлой грустью протянул над ним Стив, и Баки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он не ожидал услышать от Стива такое, но… все же в чем-то не мог не согласиться.

— Ох, может, ты и прав. Я тоже не уверен, что хотел бы, чтобы наши мамы видели нас такими, — тихо признал Баки. — То есть, было бы здорово, если бы твоя мама узнала, что ты излечился от всех недугов одним уколом, но… вот все остальное. Черт. Я… — Баки замялся, снова возвращаясь к тому, чтобы смывать с плотной шкуры присохшую на сгибе локтя маслянистую кровь другого шуки. Ему непросто было признать такое. — Черт, мне кажется, это к лучшему, что для своих я просто не вернулся с войны. Просто погиб там, как обычный честный парень. Я ведь таким и был. Я даже представлять себе не хочу, чтобы моя мама узнала про плен, про Гидру… про то, что я там делал для них. Не надо, не хочу. — Вода из-под его ладоней текла грязной, но в этом не было совсем никакого символизма. Стив повернулся, и Баки почувствовал, как он лизнул его в плечо. — Стиви, я не жалею, нет, ты не думай. Все сложилось так, как сложилось. И, по сути, это большое чудо. Мы выжили, мы вместе. Какая разница, чем пришлось заплатить ради этого? Ты и я, вместе до конца пути. — Баки усмехнулся и поцеловал Стива у края пасти, где кожа была помягче и, вероятно, более чувствительной. — Просто, честно, не уверен, что хотел бы, чтобы наши матери знали все это о нас. И, тем более, увидели нас с тобой прямо сейчас. Не уверен, что они приняли бы. Что были бы за нас рады.

— Акр гыр, — просто ответил Стив.

— О, боже, я знаю, что ты меня не стыдишься! — Баки щедро плеснул на Стива водой, смывая то, что удалось отскрести с его кожи. — Я тоже не стыжусь. Ни тебя, ни себя, Стиви. Поверь мне, Гитлер еще не начал коситься в сторону Польши, когда я уже четко знал и понимал, что я пидор. Хотя… даже не так. — Руки сами собой потянулись продолжить скрести и мыть гладкую шкуру. — Если бы на небе рассудили иначе, если бы любой из нас родился другого пола, я все равно хотел бы только тебя. Я же не за яйца тебя люблю, Стиви. — У Баки вдруг сдавило в груди от того, как просто и по-дурацки он вдруг признался. — Я обожаю секс с тобой, это правда. Но дело тут вовсе не в форме гениталий. Да даже знай я, что мы с тобой никогда не сможем вообще — вообще никак, все равно я мечтал бы о тебе. Я бы хотел быть только с тобой. Большой, маленький; человек, нечеловек, мне нужен ТЫ. Ох, Стиви, я бы тебя не то что шуки, я бы тебя даже камнем узнал. — Баки не выдержал, прижался всем телом к боку Стива, закрыл глаза от накативших переживаний. — Я бы узнал тебя любым! Как ты узнал меня Зимним Солдатом. — Он вдруг прижал ладонь к груди Стива чуть выше солнечного сплетения. — Потому что у тебя внутри — мое сердце. Черт. — Баки зажмурился, хлюпнул носом. — Ну вот зачем ты это начал, зараза? Ты же видишь, как меня может понести. Все слышал? Доволен? Твою мать.

Баки беззлобно, просто на эмоциях толкнул Стива в грудь, хотел отстраниться, но тот поймал его верхними лапами за плечи, привлек обратно, ткнулся пастью в лицо и настойчиво лизнул губы. Баки тут же обхватил Стива за шею, открыл рот и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как его заполняет мокрый длинный язык.

Они постояли так немного в холодной воде, обнимая друг друга и целуясь. Потом Баки умыл лицо и высморкался, а после утянул Стива за руку на берег, чтобы тот мог опереться обеими левыми руками о дерево, пока Баки, опустившись на колени, терся лицом о его пах, возбуждая. А добившись своего, гладил пальцами, ласкал губами и языком оба его нечеловеческих жестких, как напряженная мышца, и полностью черных, как и вся его шкура, члена. И Баки хотелось бы как-нибудь глупо пошутить по этому поводу, но ничего не приходило в голову, поэтому он просто чуть развел их друг от друга, обхватив левый живой ладонью, и вобрал губами плотную и гладкую головку второго. Оба члена были влажные и скользкие, будто самостоятельно выделяли смазку через невидимые поры, и рот Баки тут же наполнился вкусом соленой лакрицы, от которого защекотало в носу и чуть закружилась голова, так что пришлось схватиться протезом за ногу Стива. И Стив будто понял: жесткие пальцы тут же зарылись Баки в волосы, поддерживая голову, подхватывая под затылок. Не принуждая ни к чему, хотя Баки и не возражал бы, пожалуй.

— Грхахи, — выдохнул над ним Стив так узнаваемо, ласково, нежно, что у Баки совсем крыша поехала от эмоций, он просто расслабил горло и подался лицом совсем в пах, принимая до корня в горло. Стив взрыкнул почти беспомощно, на миг вцепился ему в затылок и разом кончил, вторым своим членом едва не напустив Баки в ухо и сильно уделав волосы.

— Фгртык, — извинился он потом.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Баки, вымывая сперму из спутанных длинных прядей. — С кем не бывает.

В тот вечер Стив распланировал ловушки вокруг дома и натащил Баки еще кучу старых высохших бревен на дрова. Он пребывал в таком хорошем расположении духа, что даже не вышел из дома, когда шуки явились к ним во время их позднего ужина, и тем пришлось убраться ни с чем.

Правда, ночью Стив вновь порывался пойти драться с шуки, но Баки успел поймать его за плечо и просто попросил:

— Не ходи. Пожалуйста. Завтра утром еще завалим. Давай спать. Я тебя прошу.

Он почти не ждал, что Стив подчинится, был готов вставать и одеваться и переться в темноту валить бесконечных чертовых шуки, но Стив вдруг встряхнулся, фыркнул Баки в подмышку и остался рядом. Напряженный и недовольный, но в кои-то веки прислушавшийся к желаниям Баки.

Утро выдалось результативным: во время следующей атаки они забили девятерых шуки. Причем двоих Баки убил сразу, а третий сумел выбить у него топор, так что Баки пришлось тупо засунуть ему железную руку прямо в глотку, чтобы не дать укусить себя. Дравшийся рядом Стив так взбеленился, увидев это, что принялся буквально рвать собратьев на части голыми руками, облегчая задачу их последующей разделки. Которую, к слову, пришлось отложить на попозже, поскольку, перебив всех, Стив утащил Баки в дом, посрывал с него одежду, нагнул над столом и выебал жестко и нежно без единого комментария.

После он, тяжело дыша, прижался мордой к спине Баки, одной из нижних рук продолжая неумолимо доводить не успевшего кончить Баки до разрядки, и пробормотал куда-то под лопатку:

— Фгртык. Угн, фгртык. Ыыыыхр.

— Я не сержусь, Стиви, — всем телом плавясь от его близости и ласки, ответил Баки. — Но сам подумай… если бы я каждый раз так на тебя наб… набрасывался… когда я за тебя пугался? А? Ах… Уммм… Да, еще так. О, боже, Стиви. — Баки прогнулся струной, непроизвольно сжимаясь на члене внутри, замирая, замораживая в мышечной памяти еще одно мгновение их абсолютной близости, запредельного телесного восторга. Но пальцы Стива ласкали и гладили его неумолимо и властно, так что удовольствие с каждым мигом становилось все нестерпимее, пока он с тихим стоном не сорвался, кончая куда-то на пол, и не обмяк на столе, выжатый и счастливый. — Если бы я тебя каждый раз нагибал, Стив… каждый раз, когда я за тебя пугался… на войне и еще раньше… ты бы ходить нормально не мог. А я бы еще до призыва, наверно, подох от переебного истощения. И это, мне кажется, совсем не так здорово, как оно звучит.

— Уехнрл хорк, — почти со смехом в голосе довольно прокомментировал Стив, осторожно распрямляясь над ним. А потом присел сзади на корточки и вылизал Баки задницу и член, чтобы не пришлось тратить питьевую воду на гигиенические нужды.

Их будни состояли из простых и ясных забот. Баки выдолбил вторую кадушку и сделал koromyslo — гениальное изобретение древних для ношения сразу двух ведер на плече, не занимая рук. Михайло Илларионович его одобрил, а после Баки отвернул его мордой к окошку, чтобы тот мог хоть отчасти оценить масштабы работ Стива по выкапыванию настоящего рва по всему периметру поляны вокруг их дома. Баки очень хотелось бы, чтобы недоброжелательный медведелев одобрил его идеи и труд. И еще не хотелось, чтобы он смотрел, как они каждый день по несколько раз занимаются сексом. По правде сказать, в первое время после появления Стива Баки почти забыл о своем менторе, но подстраховаться все-таки не мешало.

Тем временем Стив, не чураясь масштабов, по всем правилам окружал ров кольями в четыре ряда — от метра до примерно трех-трех с половиной метров — под углом направленных наружу. И на себе проверял, чтобы тем из шуки, кому посчастливится перескочить его, падали прямо в ров. А тот был достаточно глубоким, чтобы они не могли выбраться оттуда самостоятельно. Так что Баки приходилось раз за разом вытягивать его немаленькую тушу наверх сначала за руку, а потом с использованием различных вспомогательных средств, да даже того же широкого кривого коромысла, изделия куда более многозадачного, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. В конце концов, удовлетворившись глубиной и шириной рва, Стив также утыкал его дно заостренными кольями на манер волчьих ям.

Для них самих Стив запланировал в двух местах перекидные мосты из связанных между собой бревен. Так что они, немного хвастаясь силой и красуясь друг перед другом, как и всегда в хорошие времена, вбивали в стволы сучки железного дерева вместо гвоздей, вязали и таскали сразу по несколько стволов за раз. Мосты были узкие, но, собака, тяжелые, как зенитная установка. И если честно, сам Баки предпочел бы не замыкать ров, а просто поджидать шуки заранее в узком месте, когда у них кончатся продукты. Но Стив, как и раньше, не признавал полумер.

Так что работа была нелегкой. И основательной, как и все, за что брался Стив.

Помимо прочего, за внешним кольцом они наделали силков. Сильно не хватало веревок или лиан, на худой конец, но Стив сказал, что лыковые петли тоже сгодятся. Шуки не отличались внимательностью к деталям. Рассказывая об этом, он постукивал себя пальцем по макушке и крутил им потом над головой, так что Баки не удержался от комментария:

— Я-то думал, жрица засунула тебя в самого красивого шуки, а выходит, ей просто попался кто-то еще больше обделенный мозгами, чем ты, Стиви.

В день окончания строительства заградительных фортификаций Стив устроил им маленький праздник. Они разожгли костер на улице возле дома. Стив натер мясо очередного покойного собрата кислым луком, и они зажарили его над огнем.

Среди темного леса, возле своей избушки они сидели на бревнах, ели капающее вкусным соком горячее мясо, шутили и смеялись.

Потом Баки утянул Стива в дом, где, жадно обнимая и целуя в уголки пасти, облапил каменную наощупь задницу и попросил:

— Дай мне сегодня. Ты же не против? Красивый мой, мой хороший, так хочу тебя.

— Ныкр хр. Акнтыхр хф, — ответил Стив и покачал головой. — Ахтн.

Баки поднял голову и изумленно посмотрел на него.

— Что? Совсем ничего не чувствуешь? Как так? — Баки нащупал пальцами отверстие и погладил его, затем сменил руку и вдавил внутрь пальцы протеза. Стив с виноватым видом снова отрицательно помотал вытянутой мордой.

— Невесело, — оценил Баки. — Даже когда гадишь, не чувствуешь?

— Пфф… кха-кха рымн фагр, — Стив с вызовом вздернул подбородок, и у Баки потеплело внутри от того, насколько тысячу раз знакомым выглядел этот жест. Как узнаваемо звучали из пасти Стива портовые непристойности.

— Ладно, не страшно. Сейчас придумаем еще что-нибудь интересное, — улыбнулся Баки и погладил его бедра. — Как думаешь, сможешь лечь на спину или сесть к стене так, чтобы я тебя оседлал?

— Хуууууур, — задумчиво ответил Стив: для его нового тела это были не самые простые позы. А потом заурчал нутром, взял правую руку Баки, поднес ее к своей морде, облизал и на удивление почти что смущенным жестом прижал его пальцы к своему животу немного выше лобка.

— Еще одно слабое место? — не понял Баки, чувствуя, как плотные кожистые пластины расступаются под его прикосновением.

— Фых, — немного уклончиво и, если такое было вообще возможно, еще более смущенно ответил Стив и погладил себя пальцами Баки по открывшейся коже. По открывшейся щели в его теле.

— Твою мать, детка, — изумленно выдохнул Баки, погружая пальцы в расступившуюся под ними плоть, в тугое нежное отверстие. Он даже присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Потянулся и лизнул ответно дрогнувшие от его ласки мышцы. Стив шумно выдохнул над ним, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Баки, и у него изнутри выступила маслянистая смазка. — Поверить не могу, Стиви. Вот это дела. Ты, получается, девочка!

Стив возмущенно фыркнул над ним, чуть отстранился и ощутимо шлепнул Баки по щеке обоими своими возбужденными членами.

— Эй-эй! Тебя никто не учил, что приличные леди так себя в обществе не ведут? — засмеялся Баки и снова прижался ртом к нежной щели, потрясенно лаская губами мягкие складки плоти, забираясь внутрь языком и с упоением вылизывая.

Стив захрипел и согнулся над ним, опираясь нижними руками о его плечи.

— Акккр тафн гыр? Кафнхатр, — сбивающимся голосом прошептал он.

— О, Стиви, родной, боже ты мой, я опять буду у тебя первым, — прошептал Баки, оттесняя Стива к кровати, укладывая на бок к стене. Стив тяжело и сбивчиво дышал, щуря глаза, и Баки принялся ласкать влажную щель в его теле пальцами, переключившись на поцелуи в нос и углы рта. Стив заворчал, нетерпеливо и все еще чуть смущенно, притянул Баки к себе и отчасти на себя, сминая пальцами его задницу и одновременно направляя его в себя. — Какая, черт, у вас странная анатомия. — Баки закусил губу, чтобы разом не спятить от немыслимой сладкой тесноты, сдавившей его член, от нежности и любви к крупно подрагивающему под ним Стиву. — Боже, надеюсь, я не в какую-нибудь поджелудочную тебя ебу. Ты как, детка? Не больно? Стиви, как ты?

— Ыыыык, — нежно выдохнул ему в лицо Стив и уже привычно засунул язык до глотки, одновременно закидывая правую ногу Баки себе на талию и шлепком по заднице побуждая не прохлаждаться без дела.

Баки послушно мягко качнул бедрами вперед и назад, осторожно и ласково. Он почти ничего не соображал от того, как ему было хорошо. От того, как крепко и сладко Стив сжимал его внутри своего тела. Как его широкая грудь тяжко вздымалась под Баки. А оба напряженных, текущих члена терлись о ягодицы.

— Я тебя трахну, милый. Боже, как я тебя трахну! У тебя никогда не будет такого парня, как я. Я тебе сделаю нереально хорошо, моя детка, — не задумываясь над тем, что говорит, бормотал Баки, пока Стив сладко сопел в подушку возле его лица, урчал нутром и утробно постанывал, трепеща и сжимаясь на его члене. — Мой хороший, мой сладкий. Единственный мой. Любимый.

Они качались на одном месте, постепенно наращивая ритм, замедляясь и снова наращивая, потому что Баки очень хотелось сделать по-настоящему приятно.

— Скажи, как ты хочешь? Я все сделаю. Я все для тебя сделаю, родной мой, — повторял он, бессмысленно гладя руками плечи и голову Стива, потираясь задницей о его твердые члены. Будто в каком-то волшебном сне дрейфуя на волнах удовольствия. Еще, и еще, и еще. Пока Стив не задышал совсем рвано, царапая его спину пальцами, внутренние мышцы пришли в неистовство, яростно стискивая, сжимая член Баки внутри, не желая выпускать его из себя. Стив захрипел, застонал едва слышно, содрогнулся всем телом. Раз, другой, третий. Снова и снова. Его члены одновременно выплеснулись на поясницу Баки. Сперма потекла по спине. А внутри все трепетало, сжималось в коротких конвульсиях удовольствия. Баки не успел ничего сказать, его буквально накрыло и смело этой волной физической радости тела Стива, подхватило и утащило следом. Он кончил Стиву внутрь. Не задумываясь и не сомневаясь, на едином порыве обожания, нежности и восхищения тем, кого он любил. Любым и всегда. Всю свою жизнь, сколько себя помнил.

Когда он снова смог осознавать хоть что-то, кроме сладости нежного нутра вокруг собственного члена, ему показалось, что Стив смеется в подушку. Верхняя рука бездумно погладила волосы Баки. За узкими окошками мирно шумел дождь. В печке похрустывали, сгорая, дрова.

— Клянусь, милый, завтра я отведу тебя к алтарю и сделаю, наконец, честной женщиной, — хрипло сказал Баки, глядя прямо в счастливые желтые глаза.

— Утхык ф, утхык млагн! — фыркнул Стив.

Баки засмеялся и поцеловал его в ямку между ключиц, где открывался крохотный кусочек незащищенной кожи.

— Что значит «женатых еще раз не женят»? Мне, может быть, нравится сам процесс. Я бы женился на тебе без конца всю оставшуюся жизнь. Лишь бы ты был согласен.

— Ыр! Ыр-ыр-ыр! Птуху кха, — ответил Стив, сияя всем телом.

— Сам тупая какашка, — фыркнул Баки и снова потянулся целовать чувствительные нос и губы Стива.

Утром они нашли несколько шуки убившимися в волчьем рве. И двоих угодившими в силки. Стив добил их, чтобы Баки не тратил на них стрелы.

После Баки вскрыл обоих, не столько даже на мясо, сколько чтобы посмотреть, как устроено загадочное влагалище у шуки на животе. Оно оказалось пустой никуда не ведущей полостью, зажатой между мышцами живота. Ничего даже отдаленно похожего на яичники там не было. И не знай Баки точно, где искать, он бы, наверно, так и не обратил внимания на эту небольшую аномалию их анатомии.

— Тот, кто придумал этих тварей, явно не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы они размножались естественным путем, — сказал Баки наблюдавшему за ним Стиву. — Теоретически возможность оставлена, но начинки нет.

Стив только хмыкнул и отмахнулся, а потом потрепал его по плечу.

— Нет, я не огорчен. Не выдумывай, — ответил Баки и погладил его по бедру, сам затрудняясь определить, что чувствовал по этому поводу. — У нас с тобой все равно бы ничего не получилось, даже будь ты полноценной шуки-девочкой. Мы все же разного вида. А вот как сами шуки должны были бы между собой спариваться, я пока что не очень соображу.

Что ж, в практичном мозгу Стива довольно быстро родилось несколько позиций камасутры для шуки, которые они и опробовали в ближайшие дни, то и дело валясь с кровати на пол от смеха и один раз чуть не вывихнув Баки ногу.

С каждым днем все заметнее холодало. Желтая листва неумолимо облетала с деревьев.

Стив освежевал одного из попавшихся в силки шуки и сушил его шкуру растянутой на деревянной раме. Каким-то особым чутьем нашел еще два вида съедобных растений. Странные клубни, похожие вкусом на вареную капусту, он откапывал под определенного вида деревьями. А где он брал сладкие белые ягоды длиной с фалангу мизинца, ни объяснить, ни показать он так и не смог.

Зато Баки повезло обнаружить еще одних живых обитателей Очень Внутренней Монголии, помимо них со Стивом, шуки и очень внутренне-монгольских червей, чье существование еще требовалось доказать. Ими оказались речные рыбы. Костлявые, как черти. Но довольно большие. И с зачаточными конечностями на месте передних и задних плавников. Несмотря на нежное сочное мясо, есть их было довольно сложно. Поэтому Баки варил из них уху, которую потом процеживал через пожертвованную для таких важных целей наволочку.

Охотился он на них с помощью идеальной формы прямой длинной ветки — остроги железного дерева с раздвоенным концом. При случае она же годилась ему и для выкапывания клубней, поскольку таких удобных для этой цели лап, как у Стива, у него не было, и как оружие в стычках.

По счастью, шкура успела высохнуть до зачастивших дождей. Стив мял ее в лапах и ворчал, пытаясь усилием логики постичь хитрости скорняжьего дела.

— Ох, вот честно, думаю, я буду скучать по всему этому, когда твои заберут нас отсюда, — рассеянно заметил Баки однажды, когда они привычно лежали в темноте после секса. — Как думаешь, когда уже они нас вытащат?

Стив замер и молча поднял у него с груди тяжелую голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза: открыто и... виновато.

— Нгых. Нкнгах, — явно очень стараясь воспроизводить слова максимально близко к человеческой речи, произнес Стив.

— Что? Блядь. Стиви, как же так? Как же ты? Ты опять... — Все слова перепутались у него в голове, что-то острое, колючее царапалось в горле. — Стиви, нет! Черт. Ты ради меня? Из-за меня? Снова? — У Баки больно и сладко сжалось внутри, и он обнял голову Стива обеими руками, повисая у него на шее: — Зачем же, Стиви? Зачем так?

Стив вздохнул и снова опустил морду ему на грудь. И Баки разом проглотил все упреки и возражения, потому что Стив выбрал его по собственной воле. Не из чувства вины или в наказание себе за прошлые промахи. А потому что не мог иначе.

И все же Баки не мог не заметить, что Стив маялся. Много и как-то бестолково, на взгляд Баки, бегал по лесу и в степь, лез в драку, когда можно было обойтись без этого, слонялся, не находя себе места.

Баки было тяжело видеть это. В груди бурлило, горечь подступала к горлу. Хотелось спросить: «Жалеешь теперь, что выбрал меня?»

Но он никогда не поступил бы так со Стивом. Не сделал бы ему так незаслуженно больно.

Поэтому Баки делал совсем другое. Он свистом привлекал внимание Стива, демонстративно прогибался и говорил что-нибудь вроде: «Хей, мистер, похоже, эта шикарная модель совершенно не против дать вам в задницу».

Шуки или не шуки, Стив гарантированно велся на обещания секса. А Баки... Баки тоже любил секс и возможность беспалевно обниматься со Стивом и ласкаться к нему под таким надежным прикрытием.

Впрочем, Стив, вероятно, и сам понимал, что Баки видит то, что гнетет его, и переживает за него. И старался возместить ему лаской. Баки не хотел быть неблагодарным.

Тем более, что прекрасно догадывался, чего может хотеть, но никогда не попросит у него Стив.

Это было даже смешно. Как будто в мироздании могло быть что-то такое, чего он не согласился бы сделать для Стива.

Поэтому он решил предложить сам.

К тому же момент был вполне подходящий.

Перепробовав с полсотни разных поз, они облюбовали четыре оптимальных, абсолютным фаворитом среди которых оказалась позиция, в которой Баки лежал поперек кровати, а Стив, стоя рядом с ней на полу, опирался верхними руками в стену, а нижними поддерживал Баки за бедра, подняв его пах к своему. Баки упирался плечами в постель, смотрел на Стива снизу вверх и всегда видел, как тот смотрит на него в ответ.

Отдельным плюсом секса в такой позе был неизменно основательный римминг, с которого он начинался.

— Растяни меня, — попросил Баки упоенно вылизывающего ему задницу Стива. — Детка, растяни меня получше.

Еще не понимая, к чему он ведет, Стив ввел ему внутрь два пальца, раздвинул их, поглаживая заднюю стенку и не переставая проходиться по простате прохладным настойчивым языком.

— Мало. Давай еще два пальца другой руки. И растяни, — стараясь не уплыть от наслаждения, попросил Баки. — Пожалуйста, Стиви.

— Фыр? — не переставая вылизывать его, полюбопытствовал Стив, тем не менее осторожно проникая в задницу еще одним пальцем. А следом — еще одним. Стало немножко сложнее, но Баки был уверен, что оно стоит того.

— Давай попробуем оба сразу, — предложил он и добавил на всякий случай: — Хочу оба твоих хуя сразу.

От его слов Стив вздрогнул всем телом, и Баки понял, что угадал. Оно того стоило.

Он дотянулся правой рукой до ноги Стива и ободряюще погладил его возле колена. И замерший на миг Стив вдруг заурчал нутром и, широко распахнув свою слюнявую звериную пасть, принялся ввинчивать язык как можно глубже внутрь Баки прямо между пальцами, наглаживая его там, где они не доставали. Огромные зубы невольно коснулись запрокинутых мошонки и члена Баки, и тот чуть не кончил только от того, как горячо это было, но вместо этого сжал протезом шею Стива и приказал:

— Давай уже. Вот залюбил лизаться.

Стив поднял голову, чуть ошалело, но все равно внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, и на пробу потянул края дырки пальцами в разные стороны.

Ха, он что, думал, что тот, кто был Зимним Солдатом, выдаст свой дискомфорт мимикой? Вот ведь смешной. Тем более, Баки не мог сказать, что ему было больно. Заласканные мышцы слушались Стива и поддавались без особенного сопротивления. Конечно, их немного жгло от давления, но Стив прекрасно чувствовал предел допустимого с Баки и явно знал, что предел этот довольно высок.

И за это тоже — за умение доверять в подобных вопросах и за возможность заходить довольно далеко в сексе — Баки остро и отчаянно обожал Стива.

— Хмммр, — заметил Стив, его пальцы легко выскользнули по слюне наружу, ладони властно смяли ягодицы, удерживая их разведенными в стороны. Баки затаил дыхание, но следом внутрь ему погрузился всего один член. Стив качнул бедрами, проехался пару раз на всю длину и, вынув, сменил его вторым. Потом опять.

И было классно, но все еще не то, что они планировали.

— Фффф… шшшшш, — мягко шикнул на него Стив, видя его нетерпение. Потом вытащил из него и, смачно плюнув в ладонь, дополнительно смазал оба своих члена.

— Вуууурррррр, Гхахи, хррррррррр, — промурлыкал он, и Баки ощутил, как обе твердые головки одновременно давят на его растянутые мышцы.

Момент паники был совсем коротким. И Баки был благодарен за то, что Стив не заметил его, или сделал вид, что не заметил. В конце концов, когда сыворотка изменила Стива, им тоже пришлось приспосабливаться к его заметно увеличившимся размерам и возросшим аппетитам. А ведь тогда Баки еще не мог похвастаться феноменальной выносливостью, которая развилась у него за годы бесконечных медицинских экспериментов, разморозок и заморозок.

Но даже не это было главным. Главным было то, что он был со Стивом. Они были вместе. Они врастали собой друг в друга, как деревья, и удовольствие одного неизбежно отдавалось радостью и негой в теле другого. Иначе быть не могло. Какими бы они ни были, что бы ни заготовила им судьба. Они физически сливались в одно, и это переполняло всю сущность Баки почти нестерпимым ликованием.

— ОбожемойСтивда! — почти провыл он, запрокидывая голову. Жадно обнимая Стива ногами за талию, цепляясь за него.

— Рыырррррррррр, — потрясенно и почти благоговейно выдохнул над ним, замирая внутри, Стив, и Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на него — такого большого и великолепного в своем удовольствии, откровенно смакующего этот миг, это ощущение, эту возможность. И в ответ гордость и радость невольно разлились у него в груди. Баки разжал железный кулак на покрывале и переместил эту руку на собственный немного опавший член. Внутри пульсировало мощно и искренне. Он был готов, он хотел поймать ритм.

— Давай, Стиви, — сказал он и отдал себя.

И дальше было неописуемо. То есть, конечно, говоря по-простому, Стив его выеб. Но если попытаться разобрать ощущения по полочкам, сознание пасовало… это был шквал. Ураган. Льды, встающие дыбом под напором атомного ледокола. Баки горел. Баки… кричал? Он мотал головой на покрывале и вцеплялся себе в волосы. Сам не заметил, как закинул одну ногу на плечо Стиву и использовал ее для упора, чтобы, как блядь, подмахивать его рывкам. Кажется, он выл от запредельного наслаждения, когда жесткие пальцы терзали и тянули ему соски, когда Стив накрыл руку на члене Баки своей и стал дрочить ему вместе с ним. Сокрушительно и нежно. Точно так же, как брал его.

Все тело Баки пылало, мышцы непроизвольно конвульсивно сокращались, он не контролировал — да уже и не пытался контролировать звуки, вырывающиеся у него изо рта.

Всего было слишком много. Наслаждение балансировало на грани боли. Ни разу — ни разу! — не переходя ее.

Баки кончил, забрызгав себе грудь и лицо. Но Стив не останавливался и ебал его дальше, и это было так офигенно, и это был настолько Стив, что Баки расплакался и кончил еще раз. И тогда следом за ним, потеряв всякий ритм, хрипло рыча и содрогаясь, сорвался Стив. И после рухнул на колени возле кровати, сминая и придавливая Баки своей тушей, рвано дыша ему в шею.

— Я твой, я твой навсегда, — сказал Баки, обеими руками гладя его голову, шею и плечи. — Я самый счастливый человек на свете.

Стив застонал очень по-человечески, благодарно лизнул Баки в ухо, а потом осторожно убрал кончиком языка сперму Баки с его лица.

Спустя пару дней небо прояснилось. Воздух ощутимо потеплел, хотя вода и оставалась жгуче холодной.

— Катвыр. Угр тан. Флаааагире. Кахмн, — сказал Стив и уже привычным движением перекинул деревянные мостки через ров и частокол.

Вообще-то у Баки были свои планы на этот день. Надо было наколоть еще дров, вырезать для Стива новое корыто — продолговатой формы миску, из которой тому удобнее было есть и потом вылизывать ее языком, потому что старую он случайно расколол. Да и вообще хватало забот. Но Стив позвал, и Баки пошел с ним.

— Фаха. Фатаныр, — сообщил Стив и показал рукой направление.

— Так далеко? — поморщился Баки, проверяя крепления арбалетов. — Мы так до вечера не управимся, Стив.

— Кыф, — хмыкнул тот, опустился на все шесть конечностей, присел и мотнул головой. Баки нахмурился.

— Не шутишь? Повезешь меня на себе?

— Ыр. Фахурай, — поторопил Стив.

Честно говоря, шуки явно не были предназначены для верховой езды. Сама их мускулатура просто не включала места для всадника. Но когда Стива Роджерса останавливали воля природы и здравый смысл?

В итоге Баки распластался у него на спине фактически лежа, сжимая коленями бока и обхватив обеими руками под шею.

— Хыфр, — удовлетворенно заметил Стив, поднялся, пошел сначала шагом, приспосабливаясь к новому для себя весу, а потом легко побежал, все набирая скорость. И спустя десять минут уже взмывал в воздух затяжными прыжками, от которых у Баки дух захватывало от восторга.

Да что кривить душой, могучее тело Стива под ним, все эти перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, свистящий в ушах воздух, мелькающие вокруг деревья. Почти полет. Это кем надо было быть, чтобы не возбудиться.

Они вырвались в степь, и Стив понесся по пожухшей ломкой траве все дальше и дальше. Сам явно наслаждаясь своим телом, его возможностями, его силой.

Баки так остро любил его.

Когда они наконец остановились у каменистого ручейка и оба жадно напились из него, как воины Гедеона, лакая прямо ртом, Баки тут же принялся восхищенно целовать Стива в морду и дразнить.

— Боже, Стиви, почему мы не делали так раньше? Ты ж мой жеребец. Поржи для меня, пожалуйста, поржи.

Стив фыркнул, потряс головой, но выглядел он при этом таким польщенным и счастливым, что спустя еще мгновение нерешительности вытянул шею и длинно выдохнул из зубастой пасти:

— ЙООООХЫЫЫЫР! ЙОХР!

Баки от смеха свалился там, где стоял.

— Прости. Прости, Стиви, — все еще смеясь и вытирая глаза, сказал он. — И как я сразу не догадался. Йохр, бля. Ты же просто говоришь по-бурятски.

Стив фыркнул, но обиженным не выглядел и охотно разрешил Баки взять себя за щеки и притянуть морду к своему лицу.

— Стив, детка, пожалуйста, скажи «Би шамда дуратайб», — проворковал Баки, поглаживая его по плечу железной рукой, чтобы тот почувствовал его настойчивую ласку. — Пожалуйста, скажи.

— Бшр дхрт, — честно попытался воспроизвести Стив и с вызовом вздернул подбородок, ожидая, что Баки снова обсмеет его.

— А вот не скажу тебе, что это значит, — ликуя душой и сердцем, ответил тот и опустился перед Стивом на колени. — Би шамда дуратайб, Стив. Я тебя тоже. Всегда-всегда.

Он ласкал губами и языком Стиву его тайное влагалище, пока тот не кончил. И несмотря на близость воды, охотно вылизал сперму тоже, просто потому что мог. Просто потому что хотел.

А потом Стив показал ему то, ради чего они так далеко добирались. Красные комья глины с берегов ручейка. Баки не знал, то ли это, что ему нужно, или нет, но собрал их, сколько поместилось в просторные карманы карго-штанов.

Глина оказалась не той, что надо. Но зато Баки слепил из нее корявый пробный горшочек, в который стал собирать угли и подкармливать их лучинками в ожидании того дня, когда сдохнет его газовая зажигалка.

Снова похолодало. Вода в реке стала подергиваться льдом в утренние часы. На деревьях и траве все чаще появлялась изморозь. 

Баки смастерил из размякшей усилиями Стива шкуры что-то наподобие мексиканского серапе — мешок с дыркой для головы. И смог на деле оценить, что плотная шкура действительно отлично держала тепло.

Стив опять маялся. Натащил еще кучу клубневой капусты и затеял копать для нее что-то вроде погреба, потому что, протухнув, она исключительно воняла.

Шуки продолжали упорно напарываться на колья во рву. И время от времени одному-двоим удавалось все же выбраться оттуда, карабкаясь по трупам собратьев. Стив очень сердился, когда убивал их. А потом с особым упорством чистил ров от тел шуки в свободные часы.

В их сексе тоже появилась какая-то ровная спокойная неспешность угасающей осени. Когда уже некуда спешить и на все всегда хватит времени. После дюжины неудачных попыток им удалось научиться трахать друг друга одновременно, используя по полной особенности этого тела Стива. Баки млел и таял от удовольствия и восторга, нежности и огромной любви, едва умещавшейся в нем и все время рвавшейся к его Стиви.

Если бы Баки спросили, когда был самый счастливый период в его жизни, он без колебания ответил бы: «Сейчас! Вот прямо сегодня. Сейчас».

И, наверное, их мирное счастье очень уж сильно заедало шестеренки в каком-то вселенском механизме, так что неизбежно случилось то, чего Баки, скорее всего, подсознательно ждал с самого момента появления Стива в Очень Внутренней Монголии.

Зеленых шуки они впервые встретили, когда в который уже раз выбирались к ручью в степи за красной глиной. Тех было трое, и Баки разумно подстрелил всех троих на расстоянии, а только потом осмотрел. Они были чуть меньше, светлее окрасом, почти серые. И внешние жилы, горчично-желтые у Стива и прочей братии, у них отливали чуть синеватой зеленью. Будто окись на меди. Пахли они тоже иначе. С какой-то приторной нотой вроде аромата лилии. Баки, пожалуй, не рискнул бы есть их мясо.

В течение следующих двух дней шуки внезапно прекратили свои визиты, так что Баки успел порадоваться, что догадался стратегически завялить часть мяса. Несколько раз за это время Баки улавливал душный запах лилий, но близко зеленые не подходили. Все это было не очень весело, Стив тоже нервничал, совершенно не мог уснуть ночами и все маялся, бродил по поляне вокруг дома, как прочие шуки, забирался на крышу и слезал с другой стороны, шурша по ней когтями, снова и снова.

А утром третьего дня их, похоже, решили брать штурмом.

Во всяком случае, такого количества шуки за раз Баки не видел с той идиотской битвы в Ваканде.

Они бросались на частокол и через него — на колья во рву один за другим, без сомнений и колебаний заваливая его своими телами, чтобы облегчить путь тем, кто полезет за ними.

— Ох, Стиви, глядя на этих парней, я все меньше удивляюсь, что ты так легко прижился в одном из таких, — пробормотал, привычно замерев со Стивом плечом к плечу, Баки, после того, как двумя выстрелами снял двоих, у которых получилось выбраться из рва, и перезарядил арбалеты.

— Выхр бар, — серьезно ответил Стив, и Баки тоже посерьезнел.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как он перестал успевать перезаряжать арбалеты, и вперед выступил Стив. И как человек, и как шуки Стив всегда был исключительно эффективен в ближнем бою. Суперсолдат с войной, живущей под кожей. Даже в бытность свою Зимним Солдатом без единого воспоминания о Стиве Баки не мог не любоваться и не восхищаться решительной беспощадностью его атак, бросков и ударов. Молниеносно перемещаясь вдоль внешней кромки рва, Стив сворачивал шеи, ломал хребты и рвал глотки вылезавшим оттуда шуки, почти не оставляя им шанса ответить. Но их было слишком много. Тупо слишком много, чтобы он мог успеть везде. Баки стрелял, пока успевал перезаряжать, а потом взял в правую руку острогу, а в левую топор и пошел помогать Стиву. Прикрывать его, как и всегда.

— Откуда их столько? — раздраженно крикнул он Стиву, завалив не меньше десятка уродов и глядя, как все новые и новые валятся в ров.

— Агрдахн кворра, — крикнул в ответ Стив, до пояса почти что полностью черный от залившей его крови собратьев.

А потом стало не до разговоров. Шуки было слишком много. Они норовили завалить количеством и в ближнем бою тоже. Стиву и Баки пришлось держаться совсем рядом, закрывая спины друг друга. Привычно кожей чувствуя, когда надо пригнуться или отклониться, чтобы не мешать удару другого, а когда — сместиться в сторону, заслоняя собой открывшееся слабое место.

Баки взмок под одеждой, немного устал и проголодался, но к шуки все прибывало и прибывало подкрепление. И среди уже привычных черных фигур Баки стал замечать серых с зелеными полосами. Один из таких просочился буквально под ногами собратьев и бросился, метя вцепиться зубами Стиву в заднюю ногу. Баки прямо в прыжке расколол ему череп топором.

А спустя пару минут другой зелено-серый подонок сумел подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы впиться зубами Баки в левое бедро. Стив буквально разорвал его на части почти что сразу, но нога неприятно занемела в месте укуса, что из опыта Баки могло означать только одно.

— Яд, Стиви, — предупредил Баки. — Берегись зеленых.

— Ар, — ответил Стив, на выдохе ударяя следующего противника под челюсть головой с такой силой, что было слышно, как у того хрустнули шейные позвонки.

А после все смешалось в привычное грязное муторное месиво ближней рукопашной. Проклятая нога совсем занемела, как палка, пока прокачанный Гидрой метаболизм Баки сражался с ядом в крови. У Баки выбили острогу, но она была уже и не так эффективна в ближнем бою, поэтому он перехватил топор в правую руку и использовал протез, чтобы не давать зеленым добраться до них со Стивом.

Стив за его спиной тоже дышал часто и тяжело, запыхавшись. Но хотя бы к шуки перестало поступать подкрепление. Надо было только перебить всех тех, кто уже пробрался на их территорию.

Преимущество все еще было сильно не на их стороне. И шуки это тоже хорошо понимали.

— Отступаем к дому? — спросил Баки за миг до того, как его сбили с ног, оттащили от Стива. Здоровенный черный кинулся на него сверху, в то время как еще один серый впился зубами в живое плечо, а другой — в уже раненую ногу. На кураже боя почти не чувствуя боли, Баки без размышлений всадил нож между ключиц черному и, вывернувшись, тем же ножом ударил серого на правой руке прямо в глаз, благо морда была близко. А потом Стив содрал с него третьего, и его самого тут же буквально погребло под телами черных и серо-зеленых шуки. Едва чувствуя левую ногу и живую руку, Баки с криком бросился в общую свалку. И вместе с остальными отлетел в сторону, когда с оглушительным рыком Стив взвился на дыбы, будто медведь, раскидывающий набросившихся на ногу собак. Баки рванулся встать рядом с ним, но его снова повалили, он ударил протезом в пасть, чуть ли не до локтя вогнав железную руку в глотку, подобрал топор и, усилием воли заставив себя подняться на колени, подрубил сухожилия зеленому, пытавшемуся подобраться к Стиву.

От чертова яда тело немело внутри, а от сопротивления сыворотки жгло и гудело вокруг ран и в печенке. Баки упал вниз лицом, почти теряя сознание, но снова поднялся и бросился Стиву на помощь, успев ранить в бок здоровенного черного, прежде чем его просто отшвырнули далеко в сторону, как котенка.

Когда Баки очнулся, в голове было мутно и тяжело. Его, вероятно, сочли мертвым, так что он на ощупь нашел арбалет на поясе, зарядил его и продрал глаза. Толку от этого оказалось немного. Три последние движущиеся фигуры будто плыли в тумане неясными силуэтами глубоководных рыб. Но сердце четко знало, какая из черных теней — его Стив. У Баки был всего один выстрел. И когда Стив выбрал противника, Баки без колебания выстрелил во второго, в открывшееся на боку уязвимое место, откуда, как он знал теперь после мясницких уроков анатомии шуки, под правильным углом можно было достать до их сердца. Его цель рухнула мордой вниз, и Баки опять потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся снова, начинало смеркаться. Тело жгло изнутри, и невыносимо чесались бедро и локоть. Баки перевернулся вниз лицом, приподнялся на протезе, и его вырвало. Это было хорошо. Значит, организм победил яд. Теперь надо было напиться и поесть. Организм требовал топлива.

Но сначала…

Баки встряхнулся, сжал и разжал пальцы на правой руке, напряг левую ногу и, удовлетворенный, медленно поднялся по стене. Вокруг их дома все было усеяно черными и серо-зелеными тушами.

Блядь, никогда еще он так не понимал чукчей из анекдота про «Где мы вас всех хоронить будем?». По факту это было совсем не смешно.

Щурясь в слабом свете заходящего солнца, Баки похромал между тушами, нашел и подобрал свою острогу, добил ей еще шевелящегося ублюдка со сломанным Стивом крестцом. Шел и смотрел на мерзкие вытянутые морды, черные и серые гадкие тела с зелеными и желтыми полосами. Слюнявые морды, лошадиные зубы, когтистые лапы. Живые или мертвые, шуки все же были невероятно уродливы.

— О, Стиви, вот ты где, — Баки наклонился над очередной черной фигурой, наполовину погребенной среди прочих. — Издрядно тебе досталось? Давай помогу.

Липкая от чужой крови лапа уверенно поймала его протянутую руку, знакомо сжала предплечье.

Стив как-то совсем по-человечески застонал и оттолкнулся от земли, сваливая с себя мертвых противников и позволяя Баки помочь себе подняться.

Он был ранен, Баки слышал это в его дыхании, буквально чувствовал кожей. Да и странно было бы, не получи он в этом побоище ни царапины. Баки подставил плечо, давая Стиву навалиться на себя, и, хромая и едва перебирая ногами, они побрели к дому.

— Хур, — коротко выдохнул Стив.

— Не дури. Сейчас напою тебя, ляжешь, и я тебя осмотрю, — ответил Баки. — Хватит уже подвигов на сегодня. Ты всех победил. Отдыхай.

Стив фыркнул, но, оказавшись внутри хижины, буквально осел на пол и даже не возражал, когда Баки заставил его лечь на кровать. Баки напился сам и напоил его. Потом, тихо матерясь, растопил давно потухшую печку. Сунул вариться мясо. А потом, подсвечивая себе горящим с одного конца поленом в железной руке, принялся осматривать Стива. От того так сильно разило кровью шуки, что у Баки живот повело от голода, но всему свое время. Стиву досталось изрядно, но Баки в бесчисленный уже раз возблагодарил небеса за то, что шуки полагались только на грубую силу и не владели никаким оружием. Самые дурные раны оказались у Стива на нижней левой руке и левой ноге, где его буквально порвали зубами. В остальном человек на его месте отделался бы гематомами.

Баки без колебания пожертвовал недавно выстиранную с самодельным мылом из жира и золы в холодной воде наволочку и ведро питьевой воды, чтобы смыть со Стива налипшую кровь: его и чужую. Туго перетянул ему раны. Потом бросил к мясу луковицы и капусту. И, едва дождавшись, чтобы они размякли, налил им две полные миски своего дурацкого супа.

Они поели в молчании, а потом Стив просто отрубился.

Баки нашел в себе силы запереть дверь, хотя и сомневался, что шуки так быстро соберут силы для еще одной атаки. Потом подтащил к кровати скамейку и устроился под боком у Стива.

Тот вздохнул и, не просыпаясь, лизнул ему голову.

Утром у Стива начался жар.

По счастью, нога Баки к тому времени восстановилась уже достаточно, чтобы он мог, хоть и прихрамывая, но довольно бодро метнуться за свежей водой для них. Он поил Стива и обтирал его, совсем как когда-то в детстве и юности. Кормил с ложки. Стив ворчал, но негромко. Слушался.

— Признай, ты скучал по этому, Стиви? — пытался шутить Баки. — Тебе всегда нравилось, чтобы я с тобой возился, а последний дохуллион лет у нас для этого не было то повода, то друг друга. Дай я поверну тебе голову, чтобы не текло на кровать. Глотай, милый. На обед придумаю что-нибудь вкуснее капусты, — пообещал он.

Но не сложилось.

В тот день неожиданно выглянуло солнце, и два ярких столба света проникли сквозь окна в их избушку. Баки решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы сменить Стиву повязки и получше осмотреть раны. Та, что на ноге, выглядела вполне прилично, хотя затягиваться так и не начала. А вот на руке…

Баки молча смотрел на непривычно рыжеватую, будто ржавую на вид, кожу, вздувшуюся двумя плотными волдырями вокруг и немного выше открытой дыры.

Ему внезапно перестало хватать воздуха.

«Стив!» — хотел сказать Баки.

«Господи, Стив, — хотел сказать Баки. — Стив, у тебя…»

Тонкий привкус запаха ржавчины и чертовых лилий встал у него поперек горла.

— Гырнагр? — удивительно спокойно спросил Стив. И Баки, наверно, было бы проще ударить себя железной рукой в лицо, чем ответить:

— Да.

— Рур, — просто и решительно приказал Стив, а потом, вероятно, увидев, в каком состоянии Баки, коснулся его виска верхней правой рукой и мягче добавил. — Шшшшх. Акынтыр. Рур кантых.

— Я знаю. Сам знаю, — позорно дрогнувшим голосом ответил Баки, быстро поцеловал его живую ладонь. Пошел за чурбаком для рубки поленьев и топором. Коротко и зло смыл с него кровь шуки и раскалил лезвие на огне в печи.

— Хуры, Гхах, фатын гур, — слабо, но все так же уверенно и спокойно сказал ему Стив и сам положил изувеченную конечность на чурбак. И, не позволяя себе колебаться больше ни минуты, Баки накрепко перетянул ему плечо чуть ниже бицепса жестким лыком. Дал Стиву зажать в зубах ручку длинной ложки, которой обычно мешал им суп. А потом взял топор…

Со Стиви, для Стиви он всегда старался все делать по высшему разряду.

А это было необходимо.

Он размахнулся и ударил сверху вниз точно и чисто.

Стив коротко рыкнул и отчаянно дернул шеей в сторону.

— Потерпи, милый, детка. Пожалуйста, потерпи, — взмолился Баки и прижал раскаленное железо к аккуратному чистому обрубку.

Стив захрипел глухо и зло, но не дернулся, не закричал и даже не застонал.

— Все, — сказал Баки. — Все. Готово, Стив. Все.

Он не глядя всадил топор в стену и отвернулся к огню, чтобы Стив не увидел, как у него предательски дрожат губы. А впрочем, глупо было что-то прятать от Стива. Одна из длинных рук крепко поймала его за запястье протеза, потянула на себя, и через миг Баки обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях возле кровати, лицом уткнувшимся в широкую грудь Стива.

— Хуши, хуши, — тихо приговаривал Стив, гладя его по голове. — Хуши. Аф хакр. Гхахи, хары манш.

Баки молча обнял Стива одной рукой, потому что было до дикости несправедливо, что это Стив утешал его после того, что они сделали. После того, что Баки сделал.

— Хурык махи фар. Чарыркх фахн агр-гыр, — нарочито легкомысленно выдохнул ему в макушку Стив, и Баки буквально взвился. Даже вскочил на ноги от его слов.

— Нет, Стив. Не бывает лишних рук. Ни рук, ни глаз, ни ушей. Все, что к нам приделано, приделано потому, что нужно, — зло ответил он и вытер себе лицо рукавом. — Никогда! Никогда больше не говори так. Тем более мне. — Железными пальцами протеза он сжал подбородок Стива, заставляя его смотреть себе прямо в лицо. — Нет в этом никакой справедливости. Никогда не говори так и даже не смей так думать.

— Ыр, — серьезно ответил Стив.

— Все. Давай я еще раз осмотрю твою ногу, пока светло, — Баки принялся разворачивать бинты. А потом долго тщательно обнюхивал рану, не в силах определить, чувствует ли в тяжком запахе рваного мяса тонкий тошнотный привкус лилий или ему уже просто мерещится.

Если яд попал и в эту рану тоже... Баки не хотел думать об этом.

Надо было высосать яд еще вчера. Хотя это надо было делать сразу после укуса, спустя несколько часов было уже бесполезно. А как он мог сделать это прямо сразу? Он ведь даже не видел, кто и когда ухватил Стива за ногу.

Но зеленого он ведь убил. Он же сам завалил его. Он это хорошо помнил. Но что было потом?

— Фыры. Пакр гыху, — твердо сказал Стив и кивнул ему в сторону двери.

Баки молча перетянул ногу обратно. Вынул топор из стены, сунул его за пояс, а потом бережно, как спящего ребенка, подобрал с пола отрубленную руку, прижал ее к груди и вынес на улицу.

Стив был прав. Стив всегда был прав. Они будут решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А пока что у Баки были дела. Больше часа он стаскивал трупы шуки в заваленный ров, вперемешку с поленьями и ветвями, а когда расчистил все, оставив только по половине от двоих крупных черных им на еду, подпалил это чертово кольцо вокруг их дома. Сухое дерево запылало сразу и легко. Высокие рыжие языки радостно лизали мертвых шуки и торчащие из них колья железного дерева, кое-где поднимаясь стоящему на краю Баки до колен. Он молча сходил за рукой Стива — за рукой, которая столько ласкала и гладила его вместе с другими тремя, чьи пальцы он ласкал губами и языком, с радостью принимал внутрь себя — он взял эту руку, отнес ее и бросил в огонь.

А потом вернулся к Стиву, спавшему на его кровати.

К вечеру стало понятно, что на ноги Стив встать не сможет. Баки без колебания окончательно переквалифицировал одно из ведер в парашу, чтобы он мог справлять нужду, не выходя из дома.

А после ужина им обоим пришлось признать, что запах лилий им, увы, не мерещится.

Онемевшими руками Баки перетянул Стиву бедро. Баки хотел рубить ниже колена, но Стив покачал головой. И Баки пришлось, скрепя сердце, согласиться.

И хотя он сразу перерубил кость, отнять ногу одним ударом предсказуемо не получилось. Матеря и проклиная себя, Баки довершил начатое, а потом прижег рану.

На этот раз Стив ничего не сказал ему, когда после прижимал его голову к своей груди, двумя руками обнимая дрожащие плечи, а еще одной гладя волосы.

Ночью во сне Стив стонал.

Баки сидел у печки и не мог сомкнуть глаз. Ему будто снова было девять. И они с Сарой по очереди дежурили возле постели больного Стива, боясь даже думать, в чье дежурство Стиву придет конец.

Нет, ну нет же. Ну, нет. Стив выжил, когда был крошечным заморышем со слабым сердцем, плохими легкими и дрянными костями. Стал самым большим, таким, каким всегда был внутри, и заставил весь долбаный мир себя слушать. Стив заставлял Баки верить в чудеса, даже если сам в них не верил. Стив не задумываясь и не удивляясь творил невозможное. Стив был могуч и бессмертен.

Стиву было так больно, что он стонал во сне, не в силах контролировать свое горло.

А Баки ничего не мог сделать.

Утром, когда Баки осматривал его, Стив все еще спал, и Баки не решился его будить. Это было, наверно, даже к лучшему, хотя что вообще могло теперь быть к лучшему? Ведь Баки нашел вздувшиеся ржавые отеки у Стива в паху и под мышкой.

Не в силах вдохнуть, Баки выбежал на улицу. Ударил себя по лицу, еще и еще. Сердце как бешенное долбилось внутри о ребра. Давя в себе крик, он привалился к скату крыши, где они со Стивом занимались любовью, бессмысленно скребя его скрюченными пальцами. Рванулся до рва. Тупо посмотрел на торчащие среди ужарившихся в угли останков шуки черные колья. Потом рванулся обратно в дом. Он должен был быть со Стивом. Со Стивом — столько, сколько еще им осталось. Он должен был быть рядом.

Стив спал и все так же тихо стонал на каждом выдохе. Баки молча вцепился руками в волосы. Потом его взгляд упал на позабытые фигурки животных на полке. В тихой ярости Баки похватал их и начал одну за другой безжалостно бросать в огонь. Слона, и обеих козочек. И козла Стива. Схватил Михайло Илларионовича — и чуть не закричал при виде его недоброй всепонимающей улыбки.

«Сжигай, — будто говорила она. — Плачь, сжигай, бей себя по лицу. Что от этого изменится, Зимний? Что, а?»

Зимний… Баки крепче сжал медведя в руке и решительно швырнул за остальными в огонь.

Это ничего не решало. И пусть. Баки встал на колени возле постели Стива, обтер его влажной тряпкой, чтобы снять жар, и намочил ему губы. А потом просто уткнулся головой в бок, не видя и не понимая, что зеркально повторяет ту позу, в которой они спали в первую ночь, когда Стив пришел к нему в этом мире.

Стив очнулся к полудню. Молча выслушал Баки, напился и не отказался от его помощи, когда тот помог справить нужду.

Он был очень слаб. Ему было все время больно.

Баки не знал, что отдать и что сделать, чтобы как-то это исправить.

— Би яхр мын, — глухо сказал он. И Баки только усмехнулся в ответ:

— Конечно, ты же бессмертный. Бессмертный, твою мать.

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что такое мокрая гангрена. И как быстро и неотвратимо она пожирает даже самых больших и сильных.

Если бы только Баки знал, как переключить на себя, как забрать себе все, что случилось со Стивом. Он все что угодно отдал бы, лишь бы спасти его.

Стив боролся, как и всегда, но яд неотвратимо полз по его тканям, забираясь все выше.

На пятый день этого безумия, дождавшись, когда Стив очнется, Баки поцеловал его в нос и сказал:

— Твое тело. Твое настоящее человеческое тело, — «с двумя руками, двумя ногами, здоровое и сильное» — не сказал он, — в храме, в Ваканде? Я же правильно понимаю?

— Ыр, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Ты можешь вернуться туда по своей воле? — спросил Баки.

Стив лишь чуть качнул подбородком.

— Но когда это тело умрет, ты попадешь обратно, — твердо сказал Баки. — Это не может работать по-другому. Твоя душа вернется в свое собственное тело.

— Пахы мын, — Стив чуть шевельнул плечами, потом привычно неодобрительно нахмурился, поднял руку и коснулся щеки Баки. — Бахр, Гхак. Бахи бахр.

— Черт, я знаю, — Баки сжал его кисть, крепко поцеловал в ладонь. — Стиви, родной, я знаю, что ты не хочешь оставлять меня здесь. Что ты ни за что не оставил бы меня, сложись все по-другому.

— Ыр, — Стив притянул Баки к себе, лизнул его губы. — Ныхр.

— Но, родной, это тело обречено. Оно умирает. Мы оба это знаем, — Баки хотелось зарыться лицом в шею Стива, но вместо этого он выпрямился и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ты уйдешь и снова будешь здоровым, — «и целым». — Даже не сомневайся. Помнишь, я узнаю тебя любым. Узнаю всегда. Когда ты вернешься.

— Гхак, — коротко выдохнул Стив.

— Или. Даже не так. Нет, — Баки крепко сжал руку Стива. — Это неправильный путь. Стиви. Ты же сам это понял. Это тупик. Родной мой, любимый. Не стремись больше прорваться ко мне. Найди способ вытащить нас отсюда. Нас всех. Сэма, Ванду. Т’Чаллу. Других. Ты сможешь. Я знаю. Даже если никто в мире не сможет, ты сможешь. Потому что ты можешь все.

Стив молчал и смотрел на него.

— Ты слишком велик для моей такой маленькой Внутренней Монголии, — тихо прошептал Баки ему в ладонь. — Снаружи ты сможешь больше.

— Гхак, — снова повторил Стив и сам привлек его к себе, давая зарыться лицом в плечо, как Баки хотелось.

— Я буду в порядке. Ты же видел, я тут и без тебя неплохо устроился, — заверил его Баки. — Не беспокойся. Я не такой гордый, как ты. Я умею не лезть в драку, когда можно отсидеться в подвале. И яд, если вдруг, меня не берет. Я дождусь, когда ты найдешь решение. Я дождусь. Я умею ждать. Стиви, я верю в тебя.

«А главное, я буду знать, что с тобой все в порядке».

Стив снова застонал, не удержавшись даже в сознании, и Баки понял, что хватит, пора.

— Можно, я еще один раз поцелую тебя? — попросил он.

— Ыр, — сказал Стив и сам надавил ему на затылок, привлекая к себе голову Баки, нежно, и властно, и требовательно заполняя странно сухим, горячим и неуклюжим языком его рот.

Но все равно это было так же запредельно со Стивом, как и всегда. И Баки едва понял, когда почувствовал, что рука Стива вынула из ножен у него на поясе длинный широкий нож и уверенно вложила его Баки в руку.

— Ыр, — мягко сказал Стив Баки в губы. — Бшр дхрт. Птуху кха.

И Баки прикусил губу и, не поднимая головы, не открывая глаз, четко и чисто ударил Стива в левый бок. В заветное слабое место. Так, чтобы сразу под правильным углом достать сердце.

— Гхак, — с облегчением охнул Стив под его щекой, и его широкая грудь перестала подниматься.

Баки не смог бы сказать, плакал он или нет, кричал или нет, и сколько он простоял на коленях возле кровати, прижавшись щекой к груди мертвого Стива. И сколько времени потом глупо прижимал к своему лицу ладони трех его оставшихся рук, целовал, целовал, и целовал их, не в силах оторваться от Стива, пока вялые бессильные кисти убегали от него прочь, норовя безвольно упасть на покрывало.

Когда Баки вышел на улицу, было уже темно. В левой руке он держал топор. И было так трудно, так невыносимо тяжело заново убедить себя, что Гидра учила его неправильным вещам. Что наказание не искупает проступка. Что какую бы страшную боль он ни причинил себе — это не перепишет случившегося. Что даже отруби он себе вторую живую руку, он не вернет этим Стива.

Баки долго сидел надо рвом и смотрел на темное небо без единой звезды.

Ему было невыносимо пусто и горько внутри. Казалось, он мог бы сидеть так теперь всегда.

Но наступило утро. Он понял, что ужасно замерз и несколько дней ничего не ел.

Он не мог врать Стиву. Он сказал ему, что справится. Обещал, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Баки поднялся, доковылял до мостков и перекинул их через частокол, чтобы сходить за водой.

Надо было растопить потухшую печку, нарубить еще дров. Он потратил, считай, все их запасы.

И ему предстояло еще выкопать достойную могилу для тела Стива. Чтобы было куда приходить, если станет вдруг трудновато.

Теперь он (снова) остался один. Полагаться кроме себя было не на кого.

* * *

_Три с половиной месяца назад_

— Путь туда есть, — неохотно признала старая жрица, неодобрительно глядя на Стива, — но это дурной путь, умлунгу. Люди не ходят по нему.

— Я пойду, — сказал Стив.

— Там ты станешь другим. Безмозглой алчущей тварью без собственной воли и желаний, — жрица гадливо поморщилась. — Мерзкой и безобразной. Он не узнает тебя. И или ты убьешь его, или он тебя. Кому повезет больше.

— Баки меня узнает, — ответил Стив. — Я пойду к нему. Я больше его не брошу.

— Не нам это решать, — пожала мягкими плечами черная старуха. — Но ты из таких людей, умлунгу, которые не понимают слова «невозможно». И, как ни дико, именно такие люди в итоге ставят на колени богов. Иди, если хочешь. Мы приглядим за твоим смертным телом столько, сколько потребуется. Думаю, твой Имгкука прикончит тебя еще до вечера.

* * *

— Я была неправа, — признала жрица, когда Стив сел на мягком песке, окруженный цветами и листьями.

Было одновременно дико и невыразимо правильно снова ощущать себя здоровым и целым.

Было невыносимо тяжело и больно ощущать себя снова оторванным, отрезанным по живому от Баки.

— И что теперь? — внимательно наблюдая за ним, спросила старуха.

Не замечая своей наготы, Стив поднялся в полный рост и посмотрел в сторону выхода из священной пещеры Баст.

— Найду правильный путь, — ответил Стив. — Тот, что позволит им вернуться.

* * *

Баки сидел у костра возле дома и ел уху.

После гибели Стива шуки появились снова только спустя шесть дней. И сместили свои биологические часы на час позже.

Баки было, откровенно говоря, все равно, когда их убивать. Тем более, что колья и силки Стива исправно делали свою работу даже в его отсутствие.

Баки молчал. Он молчал все эти дни.

Потом аккуратно, поставив тарелку на землю, поднял один из заготовленных чурбачков  
и взялся за нож.

С твердым намерением осилить в этот раз носорога.

Или быка.

Или опять козла.

Да хоть проклятого медведя с львиной гривой и недоброй улыбкой.

Баки знал, что он ему скажет.

Что он верит в Стива. Что он дождется.

Баки очень хорошо умел ждать.

_Конец_


	2. Эпилог в свете Эндгейма

Солнечный свет дробился бликами на воде. Смотреть на него было и трудно и здорово одновременно.

Сэм коротко мягко улыбнулся в ответ на его слова о кольце и обернулся назад.

\- Баки, ты можешь в это поверить? Кеп отдал мне щит.

Последние несколько слов прозвучали уже не так уверенно, и Стив, даже не глядя, понял, как озадаченно хмурится Сэм.

\- Бак! Бак! Куда он запропастился? - встревоженно спросил Сэм.

\- Не волнуйся, - невозмутимо ответил Стив. - Это в его стиле. Но он обязательно придет.

***

Не то чтобы говоря это Роджерс всерьез имел в виду, что Баки придет именно к нему. И так скоро.

Маленький домик в Клифтоне еще поскрипывал половицами и вздыхал трубами, такой же видавший виды, как и его хозяин, готовясь отойти вместе с ним ко сну, но стоило погасить верхний свет, и Роджерс безошибочно определил лишнюю тень за окном своей спальни.

\- Открыто. Заходи, - сказал он.

Тень сместилась. Толкнула ставни, мягко ступила на подоконник.

\- Баки, входи. Ну что ты там мнешься? - снова позвал Стив. Хотелось опуститься в кресло: даже его улучшенное тело к ста с лишним годам стало предательски уставать и подводить его. - Я ждал тебя.

Баки молчал.

\- Хочешь воды? Сока? - спросил Стив. 

Баки стоял в тенях и даже с улучшенным зрением Стива невозможно было разглядеть его лица.

\- Перекусить? 

Баки не ответил. Потом медленно отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Баки, я рад тебя видеть, - с теплом в голосе сказал Стив. - Пожалуйста, говори со мной. Ты же что-то хотел сказать.

\- Я… хотел увидеть тебя еще раз, - глухо произнес Баки, потом явно взял себя в руки. - Хотел поблагодарить за то, что ты, как всегда, сдержал слово. Вернулся через пять секунд, как обещал. - В свете луны было видно, как у Баки дернулся кадык. - Спасибо, Стив. Это очень много для меня значит.

\- Ну ты же меня знаешь, - улыбнулся Стив. - Я всегда держу слово. 

Он прищурился, разглядывая напряженный силуэт Баки в тенях и, вздохнув, все же сел в кресло.

\- Бак, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Расслабься. Присаживайся.

И, возможно, он чуть добавил ноту приказа в конце фразы.

Но Баки послушно переступил на полшага к окну, оперся бедрами о подоконник.

\- Собственный дом… круто, приятель, - чуть натянуто сказал Баки, и свет луны подчеркнул уже ставший привычным фальшивый изгиб губ - то, так он теперь улыбался: - Честно, рад за тебя. Ты, как никто этого заслуживаешь. Она, ну… как первый раз увидел вас вместе, знал, что так будет. Рад за тебя.

\- А я знал, что ты поймешь, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- Конечно. Странно было бы для тебя иметь шанс попробовать, и не попробовать. Все правильно. Я всегда желал тебе добра, ты же знаешь. Чтобы все видели тебя так, как я. Чтобы твоя мама тобой гордилась. Она бы гордилась тобой, Стив. - Баки сглотнул. - И я горжусь. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.

\- Спасибо, Бак.

\- Вы с ней стоили друг друга. Серьезно.

\- Ну, у нас не всегда было гладко, - усмехнулся Стив. - Но мы справлялись. Мы с ней очень многое сделали. 

\- Я знаю. Ты бы не смог усидеть без дела. Скажи, если не про вашу общую борьбу, с ней было сладко?

\- Бак.

\- Извини, не мое дело. Светлая ей память. Сколько уже лет ты один?

\- С 2016. Ей было почти сто лет. Последние годы, правда, совсем уже рассыпалась. Прямо на глазах. Но это была хорошая жизнь.

\- Соболезную, - тихо сказал Баки.

Они помолчали. Из открытого окна тянуло ночным холодом. Баки стоял натянутый, как струна.

\- Обиделся на меня? - прямо спросил Стив.

Баки дернулся и тут же оборвал собственное движение. 

\- Нет, Стиви, конечно, нет. Как я могу? Ты заслуживал шанс попробовать и это тоже. Это… нормально? Правильно, да? Ты всегда давал мне достаточно свободы, какое у меня есть право, отказывать тебе в том же самом? - Баки снова попробовал улыбнуться, но выглядел он почти что испуганным. - Ты все равно поступишь так, как считаешь нужным. Думаю, я это, наконец, понял.

Стив поджал губы.

\- Ты очень много для меня значишь, Баки. Этого ничто не изменит.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказал Баки. - Я очень ценен. 

Прозвучало немного странно. И пару минут они оба молчали. Стиву не нравилось это молчание. Он не так представлял себе эту встречу.

\- Бак, почему ты сбежал сегодня? - наконец, спросил Стив и чуть осуждающе добавил: - Сэм очень разволновался.

Баки в ответ вжался в подоконник, вцепился в него руками:

\- Прости, Стиви. Я вдруг понял, что еще не готов.

\- Но ты же знал. Мы же обсуждали это.

\- Да, - сглотнув, признал Баки. - И я же не спорю, Стив. Я же не убежал никуда, я здесь. Я сделаю все, как надо. Я просто не смог… сразу. Я… хотел еще раз прийти к тебе…

Стив только собирался сказать, что Баки может приходить к нему столько, сколько захочет. Ему всегда рады в этом доме. Но тут Баки закончил свою фразу совсем не так, как ожидал Стив:

\- Прежде, чем ты отдашь меня. 

\- Что? - Стиву показалось, что он не понял смысла сказанной Баки фразы. Все слова были ясны, а смысл уплывал.

Баки снова испуганно сжался.

\- Стив, Стиви, родной. Я же не спорю, я все понимаю. Ты заботишься обо всех. И о Сэме. И обо мне. Ты все правильно решил. Ты маленький героический придурок, ты всегда во всем прав. Я же не перечу тебе.

\- Мне показалось, вы с Сэмом отлично ладите, - мягко сказал Стив. Он не ожидал, что Баки заревнует, обидится, что щит отдали не ему. - Он вроде как тебе даже нравился.

\- Конечно. Сэм лучший. Лучший из всех вариантов. Как ни посмотри. Он будет прекрасным Новым Капитаном Америкой. Он герой. Он преданный друг. Он добрый и умный. Храбрый и честный, - быстро заговорил Баки. - Веселый. Добрый, я говорил это да? Он будет добр ко мне. Не то, что… ну, в общем, не важно. Сэм самый лучший. Спасибо, Стив. Я рад, что ты выбрал его. С ним будет легче. Сэм самый лучший вариант. Я обещаю, я тоже не подведу тебя. Я буду очень стараться, Стив. Я смогу. Если ты так хочешь. Если считаешь, что так будет правильно, я смогу. Сэм и правда хороший. Лучший вариант.

\- Баки, - медленно произнес Стив. - Что ты сейчас несешь? Сэм бесспорно хороший человек. Но причем тут ты? Я тебя не понимаю.

\- Не издевайся, Стив, - Баки вдруг вздернул подбородок. - Все же ясно, как день. Ты отдал ему свой щит. Отдал ему свое имя и дело. Все свои ценности. Ты собирался отдать ему и меня.

\- Что?

\- Я не спорю. Я ценный ассет. А ты порядочный человек и хороший друг. Мистер Пирс много раз говорил мне, как некрасиво выглядело, что когда Союз рухнул, советские товарищи вместо того, чтобы по-хорошему передать меня со всем оборудованием на добровольных началах, четыре месяца торговались и никак не хотели снижать цену за Солдата в комплекте с креслом и камерой. И что настоящие товарищи так не поступают. Они отдают даже очень ценные вещи бесплатно. Я это хорошо понимаю, не злись на меня, пожалуйста. Сэм лучший выбор.

У Стива вдруг похолодело внутри. Еще крепкое, но потрепанное сердце вдруг пропустило пару ударов.

У окна в его комнате стоял не совсем его Баки. Там стоял и уговаривал его не сердиться однажды проданный Зимний Солдат.

\- Баки, - Стив поднялся. - Баки, перестань.

Тот разом замолчал, сжался, когда Стив решительно шагнул в его сторону.

\- Баки, ты не вещь, чтобы отдавать, продавать или дарить тебя. Баки, ты человек, - чувствуя, как поднимается в нем гнев, почти зло выдавил Стив. - Ты никому не принадлежишь. Ни у кого нет прав на тебя. Ты свой собственный человек. 

\- Но я должен… - тихо сказал Баки. - Я должен подчиняться тебе, и теперь, видимо, Сэму.

\- Нет, - оборвал его Стив. - Ты ничего не должен. Никому кроме себя. Ты свободен. 

Баки молчал, кажется, ошарашенный его словами.

\- Бак, ты сильный, чудесный, замечательный человек. Ты самый дорогой мне человек в этом мире, - сказал Стив. - Я никому бы не отдал тебя. Я никогда бы не заставил тебя сделать что-то подобное. Мне дико слышать, что ты мог такое поодумать.

Баки снова испуганно сжался, и Стив постарался смягчить голос, подошел ближе, положил руку на его напряженное плечо.

\- Баки, те два года, после Вашингтона, ты принадлежал самому себе. Я видел, как ты жил. Баки, родной мой, ты выжил в мире камня. Ты справился. Ты можешь сам. Ты все можешь. Я это знаю. Никто не имеет права заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

\- Да? - неуверенно спросил Баки.

\- Да, - жестко сказал Стив. - Хочешь иди с Сэмом и помогай ему. Ему действительно пригодится твоя помощь. Хочешь оставайся здесь со мной. Живи со мной здесь. Я был бы очень этому рад.

Баки вдруг поднял лицо. Белки его глаз влажно блеснули в лунном свете.

\- Я бы хотел. Я бы правда хотел, Стив. Но это ваш с ней дом. Здесь все пропитано ей, - он коротко дернул плечом, оглядел всю комнату. Совсем тихо он произнес: - В каждой вещи ощущается ее присутствие. Если у меня есть право выбирать, я не хочу здесь.

Стив кивнул, признавая его выбор. Не сказать, чтобы его не кольнул этот быстрый и однозначный отказ, но Баки имел право, в конце концов, сказать “нет”. Даже ему.

\- Конечно, у тебя есть право выбирать.

Стив постарался обнять Баки, но тот стоял застывший и напряженный. Это было, как обнимать статую. 

Стив вздохнул. 

\- Ты свободный человек, Бак. Ты можешь делать то, что захочешь.

\- Значит, я могу уйти? - очень тихо спросил Баки.

\- Конечно, - Стиву не хотелось отпускать его, но он действительно верил в то, что говорил. Баки имел право выбирать сам. Сам принимать решения.

\- Ты отпускаешь меня? - еще раз спросил Баки.

И Стив решил не придираться к его выбору слов. Он убрал руки и отступил на шаг.

\- Конечно, ты можешь идти. Ты свой собственный человек, Баки. 

В открытое окно ворвался порыв ветра, и в следующий миг Баки уже не было в комнате.

Казалось, от него не осталось даже запаха.

Стив закрыл окно и молча коснулся того места, где Баки прислонялся к подоконнику. 

Стив знал, что все правильно сказал ему. Но внутри тяжело и неприятно давило. И он никак не мог понять, в чем он ошибся. 

Он понимал одно: он обидел Баки, причинил ему боль.

Ему было очень горько понимать это.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев, в течение которых Стив регулярно созванивался с Сэмом. Десятки попыток дозвониться до Баки остались без ответа, и Стив предположил, что как свободный человек Баки имел право злиться на него и не хотеть общаться. 

Пару раз он слышал о нем от Сэма. Даже видел их вдвоем в новостях. 

Время текло своим чередом, как и долгие одинокие годы перед этим.

Очередной раз общаясь с Сэмом, Стив не удержался и все же спросил у него, как у Баки дела.

\- Если честно, не знаю. Он давно не выходил на связь.

\- Вы разве не вместе? - спросил Стив.

\- Нет, он сейчас где-то в Азии. Он же туда собирался, - ответил голос Сэма из трубки. - Смотрел карты, читал всякие справочники, всю ту неделю, что прожил у меня.

Внутри неприятно кольнуло.

\- А куда конкретно не помнишь? - спросил Стив.

\- География никогда не была моим любимым предметом, мужик, - усмехнулся Сэм. - В Китай что ли, если не ошибаюсь. Это же там расположен Внутренний Тибет? Ну, или как-то так. 

Стив попытался сглотнуть и не смог.

Он помнил. Черт, он не забыл ничего. Он помнил. Свою неудачную попытку спасения Баки, до того как Скотт принес им решение.

Как он мог забыть?

\- Внутренняя Монголия, - тихо произнес Стив.

\- Точно, - будто из другой вселенной откликнулся Сэм. - Он говорил, что уже бывал там однажды. И, короче, он нигде не был так счастлив, как там.

Стив закрыл микрофон сотового рукой и ударился затылком об стену.

II.

Ошибиться было невозможно. Все было слишком похоже. После нескольких лет поисков, он нашел правильное место.

Стив стоял перед крошечной землянкой с поросшей травой крышей с низким скатом. Большая поляна вокруг была окружена наклонным частоколом с внутренним рвом. Даже деревья (многие из них еще совсем молодые, явно посаженные в последние годы) росли, считай на тех же местах.

Аккуратную дровницу защищал от дождей небольшой навес. Пара бревен лежала по обеим сторонам от огороженного камнями кострища недалеко от крыльца. Две тропинки уводили в разные стороны. К реке и к роднику.

Возле двери стояли два самодельных деревянных ведра и коромысло. Внутри землянки тоже было почти что также. Узкая лежанка у стены, маленькая печка, стол с табуретами. Полочка под окном. На ней деревянная фигурка. Одна. 

Медведелев.

Грубо вырезанный вставший на задние лапы нелепый зверь с умной и неприятной мордой. С презрительным взглядом и насмешливой полуулыбкой. Смотревший на всех, как на дерьмо. 

В домике пахло Баки.

Стив вышел на воздух. Подумал и разжег кострище, приготовившись ждать, сколько будет надо. 

Он устал. Честно прожитая сотня лет не щадила даже его улучшенное тело. Было странно ощущать, как оно медленно постепенно неотвратимо предает его. В каких-то мелочах. В маленьких слабостях, немощах. Дрожащих пальцах, скрипящих коленях. Выпадающих волосах.

Он достал из своего туристического рюкзака очередную банку консервов и, вскипятив себе воду над огнем в котелке, поужинал тушенкой с бобами и слабым чаем.

Баки все не было. 

Стив смотрел на яркие звезды в небе над ним. Смотрел, как уплывает дым к облакам. В какой-то момент он, наверное, задремал.

А когда открыл глаза, напротив него сидел Баки. 

С волосами убранными назад, как причесывали его детишки в Ваканде. В теплой куртке неопределенно маскировочного цвета, в заношенных плотных штанах и сапогах вместо берцев. 

Грустный.

Баки молчал.

\- Ты мне не рад? - спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами. 

\- Злишься на меня?

Баки помотал головой, попробовал улыбнуться и отвел глаза.

\- Тебе правда хорошо здесь? Одному?

Баки снова пожал плечами. Облизнул губы, потом тихо сказал:

\- Я свободный человек. Я сам выбираю, где жить. Здесь лучше, чем где-то еще. 

\- Бак.

Баки резко вскинул голову.

\- Я не смог с Сэмом, Стив. Он отличный парень. Но нести добро и справедливость вместе с ним значило убивать. А я больше не хотел. Я ушел. Это ничья земля. Здесь я никому не мешаю. Просто живу. День за днем.

\- Совсем один, - тихо сказал Стив. Баки сидел напротив него такой далекий, опустошенный.

\- Прости меня, - вдруг сказал Стив. - Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было плохо. Я никогда не хотел этого.

\- Нет, нет, - покачал Баки головой. - Что ты, мне не плохо здесь. Мне... нормально.

\- Разве, Бак?

\- Ну… да. Понимаешь, Стив, я столько всего видел. И испытал. Я очень хорошо представляю себе, как бывает плохо. Что такое ад. - Баки поднял глаза и посмотрел на него тепло и печально. - Ад - это когда больно и страшно, и нет надежды на избавление. Постоянно, всегда. - Он пожал плечами. - А мне не больно и не страшно. - Он снова рвано не до конца улыбнулся. - Здесь просто нет надежды. Но это ничего. - Баки перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону, уставился в пустоту. - Без надежды жить я умею. Я же Зимний Солдат. Я могу.

Чувство вины, подспудно жившее в Стиве все это время, воспряло от этих слов, хищно расправило внутри шипастые крылья. Вдруг стало очень трудно дышать. 

\- Баки. Я останусь здесь, - с боем вернув себе возможность говорить, озвучил свое решение Стив. И его голос даже не дрогнул при этом. - Я останусь здесь с тобой, Баки.

Баки перевел на него взгляд. И вдруг очень мягко, но по настоящему улыбнулся.

\- Ты не сможешь, Стив, - сказал он.

\- Я все могу, - ответил Стив.

\- Все, - согласно кивнул Баки. - Все. Но не это.

\- Но почему, Бак? - Стив подался вперед, собираясь взять Баки за руку.

Его пальцы поймали пустоту.

И он… проснулся.

Было зябко. Костер едва тлел у его ног. 

Напротив никого не было.  
Стив вскочил на ноги и огляделся. 

Он еще слышал голос Баки. Это не могло ему просто присниться. Но…

В темноте возле дровницы хищно блеснул топор. И Стив удивился, что только теперь заметил, сколько на нем ржавчины. Как покосился навес. Как едва угадывались в траве обе тропинки. Он ворвался в землянку и жадно втянул ноздрями запах. 

Это был запах Баки. Он никуда не исчез. Постель пахла Баки. И сыростью. В печке была только старая зола. 

Баки не было здесь очень давно. Но… но черт. Стив видел его машину. Изгвазданный страшный внедорожник, рядом с которым он запарковал тот, на котором сам добирался в эту безбожную глухомань.

Медведелев смотрел на него с полки высокомерно и, кажется, издеваясь. 

Баки здесь не было.

Баки не было здесь потому, что его больше не было. 

Стив почувствовал это всем собой, так же отчетливо, как если бы нашел его полуистлевшее тело или могилу с его именем. 

Баки не было больше среди живых в этом мире. 

Медведь усмехался с презрением и отвращением на морде. 

Баки больше не было.

Стив закричал. Закричал от ярости и бессилия. 

Стив не желал признавать, что ничего невозможно сделать. 

Он не желал. 

Он не умел так.

Отлетел к стене от пинка табурет, с треском сломался от удара второй. Этого было так мало. 

Опрокидывая массивный стол, Стив чувствовал себя Халком. Он хотел крушить. Крушить, чтобы все исправить. Рвать руками эту реальность и все изменить.

Он кричал. Он бил мебель и стены, быстро разбив в кровь свои старые руки. Дыхание сбивалось в груди. Сердце сбивалось с ритма. Крепкое дерево трещало в его руках.

“Ну-ну, - усмехнулся ему в лицо проклятый медведь, когда Стив схватил его. - Давай смелее, переломай все, что он сделал своими руками. Это же так круто. Это, конечно же, все исправит”. 

Стив в ярости швырнул чертову игрушку об пол. Наступил на нее ногой. 

И замер. Потому что это действительно ничего не меняло. Это не меняло ничего для него. И для Баки.

Стив выдохнул, наклонился и поднял нисколько не пострадавшую на земляном полу крепкую фигурку медведя. 

Зажимая ее в руке вышел на улицу. 

Упрямо сжал губы, отодвинул одно из бревен возле кострища и сел на землю. 

Стив Роджерс не принимал законы природы, жизни и физики. 

Стив Роджерс не признавал “невозможно”.

И свои ошибки и промахи он исправлял сам.

Небо над ним было усыпано частыми и низкими звездами. Космос будто опрокидывался на него сверху вниз из перевернутой над поляной чашки. 

Фигурка медведя угловато колола ладонь. 

Стив Роджерс ста с лишним лет от роду, высокий, сухощавый старик, сидел на земле далеко от человеческого жилья в безлюдной глуши Внутренней Монголии, самой северной, суровой и недружелюбной к людям провинции Китая, и смотрел в небо.

 

III.

Весна вокруг пахла жизнью и свежестью. Весна шумела и ликовала, и стремилась жить, любить, дышать, дарить новую жизнь, как можно скорее. В кронах не замолкая перекликались птицы. Не меньше четырех дятлов, как заведенные трещали в разных концах леса от него. То и дело мелькал в разросшемся кустарники рыжий хвост любопытной лисички. Бегали по деревьям проворные и ловкие белки. 

Баки выпрямился над корытом и вытер пот со лба мокрой от стирки рукой. Самодельное мыло убойно воняло и плоховато мылилось, но с ним все равно было намного проще, чем без него. На натянутых между врытыми слева от землянки веревках уже сушились первые выстиранные им вещи: наволочка для ухи, кое-что из одежды. 

Было по-апрельски тепло. И Баки охотно подставлял свое тело теплым лучам солнца.

С тех пор, как он вернулся во Внутреннюю Монголию, в свою землянку за частоколом, как начал жить там и каждый вечер тихо и любовно вырезать из древесины фигурки животных, вокруг него буквально на глазах появлялось все больше и больше жизни. И все надежнее, все увереннее вступала в свои права весна.

Он видел даже косуль и оленей. Кабана со свиньей и следы некрупного волка. Река кишила рыбой. От птиц иногда голова гудела.

А Баки все вырезал и вырезал из дерева всевозможных животных, рыб, птиц. У него их было уже больше сотни. Больших и маленьких. Самых разных.

Только людей он не вырезал. И людей не было в этом мире.

И шуки там тоже больше не было. 

Их, наверно, вообще не было больше нигде в мире. 

Развеялись пеплом в какие-то свои собственные странные внутренние миры.

Баки по ним не скучал. Ему хватало нормальной привычной человеку дичи и рыбы. 

А шуки были не такими уж незабываемо вкусными.

Баки жил, ел, спал, охотился, готовил пищу, делал вещи. Вырезал свои игрушки, разговаривал с ними. Пел им...

Развесив простынь на веревке, он вернулся к корыту и с чувством плюхнул в мыльную воду заскорузлые штаны. Работа с ними предстояла серьезная. И полоскать, видимо, придется тащить до реки. Из ведра он их не промоет. 

Баки чуть нахмурился, но потом увидел наблюдающую за ним с конька землянки зелянушку и улыбнулся ей. 

Не велика работа. Стаскается и к реке. 

Баки снова взялся за стирку и даже запел себе под нос. на ходу припоминая и додумывая слова услышанной где-то когда-то песни. 

Ему было спокойно. 

Ему никогда не было так ровно и так спокойно. Беспросветно спокойно.

Предупреждающе громко хрустнула ветка. 

Баки бросил мокрые штаны и подхватил воткнутый тут же рядом в пень-подставку топор.

Шуки был один.

Большой черный шуки с грязно-желтыми полосами, подчеркивающими рисунок перевивших мышцы сухожилий. Весь будто обгоревший в пожаре.

Шуки едва шел. Едва держался на ногах. Волочил себя.

Упрямо волочил себя, ковыляя на пяти лапах. Левой нижней руки у него не было почти от плеча. Левая нога плохо слушалась. Он хромал и тяжко припадал на нее.

Но упорно шел вперед. 

При том, что большинство шуки отличались поджаростью, этот был даже не просто тощий: кожа да кости. 

Было видно, как его шатает от слабости. Но он шел.

Слабый шлейф, похожий на тонкие струйки дыма, волочился за ним. Будто неведомая сила все пыталась развеять его на атомы, но упрямая суровая воля, отвергающая законы и правила вселенной, не давала этому произойти, снова и снова притягивая их обратно.

Баки опустил топор.

Баки поджал губы.

Жизнь ликовала вокруг него в его собственной Внутренней Монголии.

Одинокий едва живой шуки упорно тащил к нему свое едва живое, дрожащее от слабости тело.

Единственный, кто не признавал “невозможно”. И знал всего один путь, чтобы прийти к нему. 

Даже если сама суть этой вселенной, сама эта “Внутренняя Монголия Баки Барнса” отторгала его.

К нему шел тот, чьей силы воли хватало чтобы одной страстью сердца поднять себя с земли, собрать себе тело из рассыпающегося пепла. Какое вышло, пусть, хоть такое.

Самый лучший. Несдающий. Никогда.

Готовый уйти за ним даже в смерть (и не впервые). Сидеть у костра, выбрав “звериный” вид самоубийства: отказ от еды и питья. Самоистощение. Лишь бы уйти за ним. Вслед за ним, за черту.

Баки сделал шаг к нему. Потом еще один. И еще. Пока они не встали друг против друга.

“Стив” - хотел сказать Баки и не смог, потому что у него перехватило горло.

Шуки заворчал и взяв его руку положил в нее фигурку медведельва. 

Баки…

Баки просто молча обнял его. От части принимая на себя его вес, помогая устоять на ногах.

Обнимая, обнимая, прижимая к себе.

Шуки тяжело вздохнул у него на плече и ткнулся мордой в шею. Несмело лизнул за шиворот майки мокрыми холодным языком.

Баки понял, что дрожит и запрокинул лицо к небу.

Небо над ними было темным от собравшихся туч. 

Дождь хлынул, как из ведра.

И вода все текла и текла по запрокинутому лицу Баки. По их рукам, их плечам. По ним обоим.

По двум фигурам, как по одной. 

Теперь, наверное, уже навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Обычно я пишу эпилог. Но в этот раз я обещаю вам эпилог. После М4.


End file.
